Scarred
by Krys Berm
Summary: Isabelle is keeping something from all her friends. They have all noticed her change. Will they find out what she is hiding? And if they do what will happen? Post COG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They're all Cassandra Clare's! :o)**

Isabelle walked into the Library of the New York Institute and found a seat in a secluded section. She wanted to be by herself, she has ever since two months ago when _it_ happened. She had so many thoughts running through her head, many of them started with why. She avoided her parents, her brothers, Simon and even her best friend, Clary. She knew what everyone was thinking. They all thought there was something wrong with her, and there was, she just didn't want any of them to know what. She heard their whispers. Their comments that they would make on her clothes, on how she never went out anymore, or how she rarely talked to anyone. She had even heard Clary listening at her bedroom door as she sobbed into her pillow. She hoped that they didn't hear her screams at night from her repeating nightmares, but even if they did she just didn't care.

A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she reacted quickly. She grasped the hand and with a quick twist flipped the owner. Meanwhile she grabbed the dagger, she had always kept on her since _it _occurred, and brought it to the person's throat without hesitation. It wasn't until she looked at the person's face that she realized it was Clary. Isabelle jumped back quickly withdrawing her dagger. "Cl-Clary, I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered out while backing up, then quickly spun on her heel and ran from the room. _What in the name of the Angel did I just do,_ she thought running towards her room as silent tears streamed down her face.

Clary still lay on the floor gasping for air. _What the hell just happened,_ she thought. Isabelle had been acting so isolated. She never went out anymore and rarely talked besides the general 'hi' 'fine' 'no thanks' and 'later'. Clary recalled hearing cries coming from Isabelle's room, but she never brought it up figuring that she would confide in her when she wanted. She loved Isabelle like a sister, and she was scared for her. She was a little scared about what just happened. It hadn't been the first time that something like this happened either. Isabelle would flinch when someone would go to touch her. She stopped dressing in her normal cloths. Simon even made a comment about her shirt one day and when he went to touch it she started screamed 'NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!' and ran from the room. Her whole appearance changed, not just her clothes. Her shiny black hair was untamed and oily, dark circles hung under her eyes like black crescents which was a horrible contrast to her sickly pale skin.

There was something wrong with her and Clary was now determined to find out what it was. Clary heard the door to the Library open and close followed by five pairs of footsteps. She wasn't ready to get up off the floor, Isabelle had flipped her pretty good and she still was attempting to catch her breath. The footsteps reached her and she opened her eyes to see her friends' amused faces. "Clary baby, what are you doing on the floor?" Jace asked leaning down to her.

"Will you just wipe that look off your face and help me up." She told him with a slight glare. He smirked and gave her his hand, pulling her up. "Thanks." She muttered to him.

"Well Clary…are you going to share with us why you were on the floor?" Asked a sequenced clad Magnus who was standing with his arm around Alec.

"Isabelle." Clary said softly. Everyone's face showed either confusion or worry.

"What do you mean Isabelle?" Simon spoke up. Clary had discovered a rune that allowed him to come into the institute which was rather helpful when he wanted to hang out with them. Clary looked away from everyone. She didn't want to talk about Isabelle behind her back, it just felt wrong, but something needed to be done. "Clary what do you mean?" Simon repeated lightly grabbing her to face him. "Please tell me." Simon cared for Isabelle, he liked her a lot maybe more than that, but then there was Maia. He didn't want to choose between them, he didn't want either of them to get hurt. Honestly if it came down to a choice he wasn't sure who he'd pick. But right now all that he cared about was what was wrong with Isabelle. He too noticed her change, she wasn't the same as she once was.

"Well…okay let's go sit down and talk." She told them going to take a seat on the other side of the library, she turned when she noticed they weren't following. "My head hurts," she explained rubbing the lump forming on the back of her head, "I need to sit down." She turned back around and took a seat on the couch. Jace took a seat by her, grasping her hand in his, and gave her head a quick peck. She smiled at his act of affection. Magnus and Alec sat on a love seat, and Simon and Maia, who has yet to speak, sat on the couch across from them.

She told them how she saw Izzy walk into the library and decided to follow her. "I was worried about her. She's been acting so weird lately, actually for the past two months she has been acting strange. When I found her sitting over there," she pointed to the section where they had found her. "I put my hand on her shoulder, and I was about to speak when she flipped me. Then she pulled a dagger and held it to my throat. It was like she was empty and was just acting on instinct. Like she had no idea what she was doing, and her face," she shook her head at the image of her best friend's face, "it was…it was full of terror. When she realized it was me she backed off immediately then ran outta here like a demon outta hell. There is something wrong with her, but I don't know what. I'm her best friend and I have no clue what is wrong with her!" She groaned and leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes.

Clary had felt Jace tense and a look of anger crossed his face when he heard Isabelle pulled a knife on her, but his features changed to one of worry when he heard how she was acting. "Clary is right. She barely speaks anymore. Even when I make comments to egg her on she just takes them, she doesn't even snap back like she normally would." Jace replied with a frown.

"Something must have happened, and we need to find out what. I think that someone should talk to her and I vote for Clary." Maia said finally putting her two cents.

"I agree with Maia. If there is anyone that she will talk to it would be Clary." Alec spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her." Clary sighed and stood up. "Let's just hope this works." She told them as she walked out of the Library, heading to her best friend's room.

**A.N: I know this is short but it's my first fanfic and I wanted to see what people thought of it first before I continued. :o) So my request from anyone who reads this is to please press that green button and review! I welcome all constructive criticism, but please don't be rude. I will update within a week if people like it, so if you review that will happen! :oP First three reviews get a sneak peek!  
**

**I want to thank my lil sis Rose, RoseTwilighterDP on here, for being my beta and reviewing this small scene for me. She is an amazing writer --I'm soo proud of her-- and has 2 MI stories, _City of Bones_ and _City of Shadows_. Both of them are awesome so I suggest for you to check them out! :o) **

**So I'll leave you with some questions for you to think about:**

**Why is Isabelle acting so strange?**

**What is this _it_ that she is talking about?**

**Will Clary be able to help her best friend?**

**Will Simon ever choose between Maia and Isabelle?**

**READ,REVIEW AND FIND OUT! :o)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace: You don't own us!**

**Me: Never said I did!**

**Jace: Hey Iz, did someone burn all your cloths and a bum let you borrow theirs?**

**Isabelle walks away.**

**Jace: What's wrong with her!?**

**Me: Idk Clary is gonna talk to her right? **

**Jace nods.**

**Me: Well then shut the hell up so we can find out!**

**Oh yea Cassandra Clare owns these characters not me! :oP  
**

**P.S. Isabelle is a little out of character obviously, but she might return to normal. ;oP**

Isabelle sat on her bed facing the window in her room. She left the tears glide down her face as she watched the rain outside. The day was as dark as she felt. _Even the Angels are weeping,_ she thought as she watched the fat drops of water fall from the dark grey sky. She had no idea how everything got so messed up, how this could have happened to her. Now everyone is going to start asking questions because of what she did to Clary,_ great_.

Suddenly a nauseous feeling swept over her and she quickly ran to the bathroom. This had been happening for weeks now, but she chalked it up to the lack of sleep she got. She would often wake up screaming from the nightmares she would have. At first she rarely ate, but after a while she found herself eating more and more, craving things that she normally wouldn't. After ridding herself of most of her breakfast she walked to the sink and washed her mouth. When finished she opened a draw and pulled out a box that she had bought weeks ago when she had missed her period.

Opening the box she pulled out a stick and followed the directions on the box. She laid the stick on the counter top and walked back into her room to wait. She began to think about whether she should talk to someone. She needed someone to rely on. _Maybe I should talk to Clary. I don't know what to do anymore and if I'm…no forget that. Okay I'll…_ A knock on the door made her freeze in her tracks. "Isabelle? Open up it's me, Clary. I need to talk to you." She heard Clary say, the door muffling her words and making them soft.

Still Isabelle didn't move. _Shit! I don't want to talk to her right now. Maybe she'll go away and I'll talk to her later, _She thought. Clary was stubborn however and banged on the door louder this time. "Izzy, I know you're in there! Let me in we need to talk." When Isabelle still didn't move Clary added, "NOW ISABELLE!" Deciding it was now or never Isabelle strode over to the door, unlocked it, and then sat down at the front of her bed. She felt the bed shift so she knew Clary sat next to her, but she just looked out the window.

"You said we needed to talk?" She spoke not breaking her gaze from the rain outside.

"Yes." Clary paused briefly trying to think of what to say before she continued, "What is going on with you? You don't act like you used to." Clary told her. At hearing Clary's voice so filled with worry she turned to look at her. Clary let out a small gasp and reached to touch her best friends face, but when she flinched back she dropped her hand. "Iz you've been crying…a lot by the looks of it. Please, please tell me what's wrong."

"Clary I'm fi--" Isabelle was about to respond when the furious looking red head cut her off.

"Isabelle Lightwood don't you dare tell me you are fine! You won't let anyone touch you, let alone talk to you. Do you even wear anything besides those baggy shirts and sweatpants anymore!? Angel, the only thing I ever see you do is eat! And you flipped me! You would never even have thought about doing that, but something has changed and I want to know what!" Isabelle was going to respond when Clary added in a deadly calm but ferocious voice, "And you better not even think about telling me that you're fine."

"I…Listen I'm sorry about flipping you, but you scared me. You don't just sneak up on people like that." She tried to cover, but she knew the real reason she freaked out.

"Okay. You're right. I should have made my presence better known." Clary conceded. "But that doesn't explain the rest, so let's hear it." Clary demanded.

Isabelle didn't like the way this was going down, she was practically being scolded. "How dare you talk to me like I'm a child that you need to chastise! I'm well aware of how I'm dressing, and I find these clothes comfortable! And did you ever think I'm just sick of you all and don't _want_ to talk to you!?" She knew she was just letting out her anger on the wrong person, but it was like a dam that burst open and the water just couldn't be stopped. "You have no right to come in here and demand that I talk! I have to do no such thing, so I suggest you watch what you say Clarissa." She practically snarled.

Clary was taken by surprise at the outburst but refused to give in. "I'm not treating you like a child Iz. No I'm treating you like a person who is refusing to talk to anyone! What am I supposed to do Izzy!? Huh? Come in here all sweet as pie and say 'oh Isabelle I know you didn't mean it and you will tell me when the time comes'! Yea, okay…sure!" Clary yelled. Both girls were now standing facing each other. "I have waited for you Iz! It's been two months of you acting like this! TWO! I just want to know what happened to my best friend! Would you talk to your parents? They've been in Idris this whole time on business and none of us told them about you because we thought that you would go back to normal, but no you have just seemed to get worse! Will you talk to them because if you don't talk to me I'll have to call them," Clary finished, her face red with anger.

Isabelle gasped,_ no she wouldn't call my parents would she? She can't, they can't find out!_ "You wouldn't dare!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I would dare Izzy. I love you like a sister. You are my best friend, and if you won't talk to me then I have no choice to talk to your parents." Clary spoke in a soft but firm tone.

"GET OUT!" Isabelle screamed at Clary.

"Iz just te--" Clary was attempting to say, but saw Isabelle grab her whip.

"I said _get out _Clarissa!" She uncoiled her whip. "I already beat you once today; I would hate to have to do it again." Clary backed up, her hands out in an I'm-backing-off position. Clary's back hit the door. She grabbed the door knob and turned it.

"Listen Iz, I won't call them if you'll just please talk to me." Clary said slowly. Isabelle didn't speak, just stood there menacingly. "Okay, if you decide to talk to me then meet me tonight after dinner in the greenhouse. You are going to dinner right?" Isabelle thought this over and nodded slightly, with that Clary opened the door and left._ That went well, _Isabella thought sarcastically as she went to lock the door and leaned her back against it, she slid to the floor. She pulled her knees into her and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the thick tears soak into her pants.

"What am I going to do," she mumbled into her legs. She remembered what was waiting for her on the counter so she hesitantly rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She picked up the stick off the counter and stared at it. "NO!" She let out in a straggled whisper. Shaking her head she dropped to the floor. _What am I going to do?_ She thought again as she looked at the stick, the two blue lines staring back at her. She began to cry harder, _what am I going to do?_

**A.N. I wrote the second chapter and decided I would put it up. If you like it please review! I would love some reviews! :o)**

**I want to say thanks to my lil sis for reading over my chapter! Love You Lots! Oh and check out her stories, _City of Shadows and City of Bones._**

**_Questions:_**

**Will Isabelle talk to Clary?**

**Will we find out what Isabelle is hiding?**

**What was that stick with the double lines?**

**Will everything end up working out?**

**READ , PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!! :o)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Clary! You talk to Izzy?**

**Clary: You know I did, you wrote the story.**

**Me: Well...yea but I was just wondering.**

**Clary: *sighs* Yea I know, sorry for snapping.**

**Me: It's okay it's not like I own you. You all belong to Cassandra Clare. :o)**

**Clary: Yup, now let the people read your story! **

Clary shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall. That was _not_ how she wanted things to go at all. What was she going to tell the others when they asked what happened? _Oh, nothing much. Me and Izzy got into a fight which led to her kicking me out of her room with the threat of using her whip on me. Oh, and she'll probably never talk to me again. Nothing big. _Clary sighed and buried her face in her hands. _Well better go get this over with. _

Clary pushed her tiny frame off of the wall and walked back to the library thinking of what she was going to tell everyone. She reached the large doors, took a deep breath and pushed them wide open. Everyone was still sitting in the same place that she left them. Their heads snapped towards her, all of them looking expectantly at her. When she reached the couch where Jace sat he spoke up, "Didn't go so well, huh?"

"What? Why do you say that?" Clary asked still a little aggravated with the fight her and Izzy had.

"Well dear sweet Clarissa, maybe it's the fact that you look like you could rip someone's skin clear off their body at the moment." Magnus told her then added, "And really Clarissa, you must let me help you with your fashion sense since, well you have none."

"Magnus I would s_o love_ to speak fashion with you, but I think there are more important matters to deal with." Clary responded miffed.

"I was just saying, really." Magnus mumbled sadly. Alec reached over and rubbed his back soothingly. He whispered something in Magnus's ear which made him immediately perk up, lean in and kiss him fiercely.

"Okay lovebirds go get a room," Jace told them jerking his thumb behind him to the door then turned to Clary. "So…what happened?" Jace's eyes flooded with concern. He didn't want any harm to come to his adoptive sister.

"Well," she sighed. "I went to her room and she was there, but she wouldn't really talk to me. The only thing I got out of her was that she told me she was fine, her clothes are comfortable and she'd prefer not to talk." She decided to go with the truth, just the summarized version.

"She said she likes the hideous clothes she has been wearing!?" Magnus screeched. Isabelle was the only one who had fashion sense in his opinion, well used to that is.

"I think you are missing the point Mags," Maia said, and Magnus glared at her.

"If you call me that again—"

"You'll what?" Maia cut him off defiantly. "Cover me in glitter from head to toe, or—"

"Enough! Jeez my sister is what we need to be focusing on right now, not clothes or nicknames!" Alec huffed.

"Sorry." Both Maia and Magnus said, although Magnus added a small peck on Alec's cheek.

"Anyways, the point is that Isabelle won't talk to anyone. Even Clary." Simon stated glumly.

"Listen, I think we should just give her time. She'll hopefully come around and talk to one of us. She's coming to dinner so everybody treat her like normal. Magnus watch the fashion comments, please. Which reminds me what are we having for dinner?"

"Chinese!" Jace offered excitedly and Clary gave him a look. "What? I haven't had it in a while." He told her with a pout.

"Alright Chinese it is then." Clary said, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know you can't resist this face." Jace told her, cocking his head slightly to the side and batting is eyelashes. Clary giggled and smacked Jace on the arm playfully.

"Of course I can't." She responded, rolling her eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. She still couldn't get over how amazing it felt to kiss him. As soon as his lips touched hers it was like an electric shock running through her body, and when his lips left hers she could still felt the hot sensation remain. There was only one word to describe it…bliss. Complete and utter bliss.

Jace grinned against her mouth as if reading her thoughts, then continued to kiss her passionately. "Okay lovebirds, go get a room." Alec repeated what Jace had said earlier. Clary blushed while Jace grinned.

"I think we will." Jace replied standing up, pulling Clary with him.

"Gag me," Simon said with mock disgust. He was used to how they acted now. After the battle with Valentine he had even become close friends with Jace. Though at the moment Isabelle plagued his mind. _What is wrong with her? Is she gonna be okay? She needs to be okay. For G--, damn it I can't even think his damn name! Now where was I…oh yea, for goodness sake I Love her! Wait, woah there, I what!? But what about Maia? I mean she's funny, nice, smart, beautiful. But you don't love her like Isabelle stupid! _Even his thoughts were confusing him. He needed to get out and get some air. "I'm going to go for a walk. How about I take our order for Chinese and I'll pick it up on my way back?" Simon suggested

Everyone agreed and wrote down what they wanted, each tossing in money for their food. Clary wrote down what Isabelle would want because she knew what her usually order was. When everyone was done Simon grabbed the paper and the money and headed out the doors for toward the elevator. Maia quickly got up and went to catch up to him. "Hey, want some company?" She asked him with a smile when she reached him.

"Oh…um…actually I'd rather go by myself." He watched her smile falter so he added, "Sorry. It's not you…it's just I need to be by myself to think about some things."

"No it's okay. I've got a couple errands I should go do. See you here at 5:30?" She smiled at him again.

"Yu'p'!" He said popping the 'p'. They both went down the elevator and left the institute. The rain falling down in hard big drops as both of them went their own way.

****************

Simon returned to the institute with the food. He took a walk through the park and went to grab something to eat for himself before going to get the Chinese food. Throughout his walk he thought about Maia and Isabelle. Well, he tried to think of Maia but his mind always seemed to stray back to the black haired shadowhunter that captivated his attention from the moment he laid eyes on her.

He was so confused. Maia was a great person, she was beautiful, and there was no doubt that she liked him. Hanging out with her was so easy, but he wasn't sure he felt anything more than great friendship towards her. Then there was Isabelle; the ample curves of her body, the softness of her skin, the way her black hair shot down her back and her spicy attitude just made her so unique. He knew that she too liked him which made everything so difficult. He did decide that he would need to choose, there was no way around it.

"Where the hell have you been, I'm starving!?" An agitated voice startled Simon out of his thoughts.

Baring his fangs Simon responded, "I was hungry so I got something to eat. Unless you wanted me to come here hungry, would you have offered to feed me?" He grinned fangs still showing, "If so I'm still a little hungry."

"Dude I know I must taste good, but you're lucky I even let you drink from me that one time." Jace said smugly.

"But I vant to suck your blood." Simon imitated Count Dracula, with a disappointed tone.

"Okay nerd-boy, let's get this food to the kitchen so everyone can eat." Jace laughed while Simon glared at him for the 'nerd-boy' comment.

On the way to the kitchen they stopped at Isabelle's bedroom. Simon banged on the door. "Isabelle? We got food, so when you want some it'll be in the kitchen." Simon's voice sounded kind. They heard some shuffling noises come from the room but when no one came out they turned and continued their walk to the kitchen.

*****************

Isabelle heard Simon's voice coming from outside her room telling her that they had gotten food. She was glad because she was starving. She got up and walked to her closet, she was sure Simon had heard her moving around, and grabbed another shirt since she was using the one she was wearing to wipe the tears and runny nose she had from crying. She heard Simon's and another person's footsteps retreat from the front of her door as she walked into the bathroom.

As she changed her shirt she noticed the small bump that formed at her lower abdomen. She ran her hand over it gently, caressing it. She needed to talk to Clary after dinner and tell her everything. She needed help. She threw the other shirt on and washed her face, making sure all the signs of her tears were gone. When she was sure she looked okay she left for the kitchen.

When she made it to the kitchen she heard her friends and family talking, giggles and chuckles erupted from the room. She took a calming breath and walked into the kitchen. Nobody stopped talking, and for that she was grateful. "Hey Izzy, we got Chinese that okay with you?" Alec asked her as she took a seat beside him.

"Mhmm. Sounds great thanks." She said plastering a smile on her face. She needed to reassure everyone that she was actually okay. Alec smiled brightly at her reaction.

"Great! Eat up," He told her handing her a plate. Isabelle looked around the table to see who was there. Next to Alec was Magnus, he was staring at her clothes as if he wanted to burn them on the spot. Across from Magnus sat Maia who wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but her eyes always seemed to stray to Simon, who was sitting right next to her. Simon was looking at Isabelle though, his eyes clearly showing concern and something else that Isabelle wasn't sure of. Jace sat next to Simon laughing at a joke someone had just told. A smile was brightly plastered on his face, and each time he looked at Clary she saw nothing but love shine in his eyes. Finally she looked at Clary, the fiery red head who she had become so close to.

Clary looked at Isabelle, her eyes asking a simple question of 'yes or no'. Isabelle nodded slightly so that it would go unnoticed by the others. Clary's lips twitched, she was happy that Isabelle was going to talk to her. Isabelle grabbed her food and ate, listening to her friends' banter but she kept her silence. When she finished she got up and brought her dishes to the sink and washed them. She wasn't paying attention to everyone else so when Clary spoke up it startled her "Well everyone I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna head to my room and take a small nap." To prove her point she let out a big yawn.

"Okay baby, I'll walk you." Jace said about to stand up, but Clary shook her head.

"No that's okay sweetie. You stay here and hang with everyone. I'll meet you later after my nap okay?" She told him, bending down and kissing him. He nodded in agreement and watched as she walked out of the kitchen. Isabelle knew that Clary was going to the greenhouse, she wasn't sure why Clary lied but she was grateful.

Isabelle put her dishes away and made a bee line for the door. "Wait where you goin Iz?" Maia asked. "You can't leave me alone with all these guys!" She gave Isabelle a pleading look.

"Sorry." Isabelle shook her head and left, walking towards the greenhouse where Clary was waiting for her. She was going to tell her everything. _Let's hope this goes better than our last talk. _Isabelle thought as she walked up the ladder into the greenhouse when suddenly she found herself in a fit of sneezing. _Did she really have to pick the greenhouse to meet? Damn allergies. Once I find her we're going to relocate._ She sneezed again. _My bedroom or hers? _ She thought as she reached her best friend. "Allergies? Ring any bells?" She said as she grabbed Clary's arm and towed her down the steps.

"We'll talk in my room, okay?" Clary stated. She felt bad that she forgot about Izzy's allergies, but she was so flustered before that she wasn't even thinking. Izzy nodded and released Clary's arm. They walked to Clary's room in silence. Isabelle entered first and sat on Clary's bed. Clary followed her in and locked the door, then drew a new rune for privacy. Clary turned to her best friend and spoke, "Spill."

"Okay, but I think it would be better if you sat down." Clary nodded and took a seat next to Izzy on her bed. "Well…"

**A.N. So I really don't think I did that well on this chapter and for that I am sorry! I hope you all continue reading! I know you must hate me for the cliffy, sorry. I'm going to try and get the next chapter done by the middle of the week if anything next weekend. Please let me know what you think about this story. If you have and critiques or suggestions I am more than happy to hear them, so please Review!!!**

**I would like to say thanks to those very few who have reviewed so far. I appreciate them greatly!**

**A very special thank you to my lil sis, who is my beta! She does such a fabulous job, so a round of applause to her! Love you lots!**

**Finally I will not be leving you with any questions this chapter, but if you have any questions ask away! **

**Thanks again all!**

**~Krysy  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **

**Isabelle: *sneeze* Did you really have to make me go into the greenhouse? *sneeze***

**Me: Sorry, but I forgot. I didn't create you remember? Cassandra Clare did!  
**

**Isabelle: *sneeze* Yea, yea, yea. Well just remember not to do it again! *big sneeze***

**Me: Hahaha! Okay, okay I promise no more allergies! **

**Warning: There is mature content in this chapter!**

_**Two Months Earlier…**_

"Clary, please come out with me tonight," Isabelle begged as they were walking back to their rooms from training.

"Sorry Izzy, but Jace is taking me out to dinner tonight." Clary beamed. "Why don't you ask Simon?" She asked giving Isabelle a knowing smile. _Why so he can invite Maia to tag along?_ Isabelle thought bitterly.

It's been three months since the battle with Valentine, and they had all moved back to the New York institute. Clary spent most of her time either training or with Jace, Alec was constantly with Magnus, and then there was Simon. Isabelle liked him so much, maybe even more than like, but Maia was also in the picture. Isabelle knew he didn't want to pick between the two of them but she was going crazy watching Maia flirt with him. Since the parents went back to Idris the previous day for some business, with the promise of being back in a few months and checking in on them, Isabelle thought tonight would be the perfect night to go out with her best friend.

"No that's okay. I'll just go out by myself." Isabelle quickened her pace.

"Iz!" Clary called after her, but she just kept going until she made it to her room.

Isabelle decided to shower since she was all sweaty from training. When she was done she put on her robe and walked to her closet to find an outfit. She picked out a corset top that was black with red and white flowers. It fit her perfectly, accentuating her curves, and zipped up the front. After she put that on she slipped on a black mini skirt. It was very short but she was used to that length. Once she had her clothes on she went to do her make-up and hair.

Sitting at her vanity she took out her curler and curled her hair into large ringlets, letting them cascade down her back and over her shoulders. When she was done with her hair she did her make-up. She used a combination of black and a rosie pink eye shadow, the black going on the bottom and the pink above it. She did this to both the top and bottom eyelids giving it a smoky look. Then added some mascara to complete her eye look. She put a tad bit of blush on, and then finished up with a light pink lip gloss. When she was done she went to put on her shoes. She decided to go with a pair of black three inch pair of boots that stopped mid calf. After she put them on she went to the mirror to assess her work.

A grin spread across her face. She looked hot. There were sure to be guys hitting on her left and right, and she was fine with that. She would be able to keep her mind off of Simon at least. Grabbing her black clutch she slipped her cell phone, her stele, money and lip gloss in it and then headed out the door. Deciding that she should eat a little something before she left she went to the kitchen.

Alec and Magnus were eating at the kitchen table when she arrived. Their heads snapped towards her as she entered through the doors. Magnus let out a wolf whistle, "Girl you look gorgeous!" He said appraising her. "And I _love_ that eye shadow! You _must _let me borrow it!"

Isabelle laughed, "_Must_ I?" Magnus looked at her with mock hurt.

"You wouldn't let me borrow your eye shadow? Even after all I've done?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him. "Well that truly hurts." He told her.

Laughing again she told him, "Magnus, of course I'd let you borrow my make-up! You are one of the only people around this place with a bit of fashion sense!"

"Only a bit!" Magnus gasped, causing Alec and Isabelle to laugh.

"Anyways, what you all dressed up for Iz?" Alec changed the subject.

"I'm going out in a bit," she told him as she bounced her way over to the fridge. She was happy to be getting out. She would have been happier if Clary was going with her, but she couldn't be worried about that at the moment.

"Who are you going with?" Alec questioned. He was always being the protective big brother.

"Just me," she answered, popping some food into the microwave.

"Just you!? You're going out alone!?" He was getting angry. Isabelle nodded. "Are you stupid!? Where are you even going?" He fumed.

The microwave went off and she retrieved her food. She sat down at the table across from Alec. "First off, don't you ever call me stupid Alec, _ever_. You know I hate that. Secondly, I'll be going to Pandemonium, and third I am not going unarmed." She spoke calmly. She stood up and raised her skirt up higher to reveal a dagger sheathed on her inner thigh. "Plus I have my cell if I need back up." She assured him. He nodded okay and she began to eat.

When Isabelle finished eating she said goodbye to Alec and Magnus, touched up her make-up and headed for the elevator. When she got to where the library was she saw something that she wished she didn't. She heard them before she saw them. Simon was laughing at something Maia had said, his head was hung slightly so he didn't notice Isabelle there, and Maia giggling leaned against him with her hands snaking around his arm. _Just fucking great!_ Isabelle seethed in her head. She placed a smile on her face and approached them. "Hey guys!" Simons head snapped towards her.

"Oh, hey Izzy! Where are you heading?" Maia spoke before Simon could get the chance.

"Out. Why are you two here?" Isabelle questioned. She noticed Simon staring at her, taking in her appearance, which made her grin.

"Oh, Jace invited us to go out with him and Clary." Maia said smugly. Maia knew it would piss off Isabelle and also maybe make her back off of him as well. Isabelle was definitely pissed alright, and it was at that time that Clary had decided to show up.

"Hey guys!" Clary greeted. There was a lot of tension in the hallway at that moment, and everyone could feel it. Clary glanced at Isabelle, and saw how angry and devastated she looked although she quickly hid it behind a cool mask. Isabelle looked at Clary, her eyes clearly asking the question 'why?' "Iz, I didn't know they were coming. Jace just told me, I'm sorry." Clary whispered to her. Even though she knew the other two could most likely hear them.

"Whatever," Isabelle mumbled, and then in a louder voice said, "Well, have fun guys!" She smiled, with fake enthusiasm in her voice, then walked up to Simon and whispered in his ear, "Have fun and think about me." She smiled against his ear, which made him shiver, then kissed his cheek. "Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder. Simon stood there in shock and was blushing furiously. _Who knew vampires could blush,_ Isabelle giggled inwardly at the thought. Maia stood there glaring at Isabelle's retreating form, and Clary stood there just as shocked as Simon. _Score one for Izzy!_ Clary thought as her friend disappeared around the corner.

************

When Isabelle got to Pandemonium she headed straight for the bar, receiving open stares from many of the males around her. Sure she got the last laugh, but she was still pissed that they were going out, and with Jace and Clary no less. "What's your poison?" The bartender asked her. He was still looking at the bar, wiping it down, when she approached. She considered him to be good looking. He looked fairly tall with messy brown hair that was purposely done so, and toned muscles. _But he's nothing compared to Simon. NO! Don't compare them! Don't even think about him! Remember he's with Maia _right _now!_ She chastised herself.

"Three shots. One whiskey, one vodka, and one tequila. And a rum runner, please." She told him in a sweet voice. His head came up so quickly that Isabelle thought it might pop off. His mouth gaped open as he checked her out. "My drinks?" She said clearing her throat slightly when he didn't move.

"Huh? Oh, uh…yea, sorry." He scrambled to get her drinks. "You, uh, here with someone?" He questioned.

"No. Why?" She responded knocking back the shot of whiskey he placed in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"These are all for you?" He asked in a shocked tone. She nodded. "Wow. Okay, um, here you go." He handed her her rum runner after she finished her next two shots.

"Thanks." She tossed him thirty dollars. He was about to say something when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" The guy asked her. Again she found herself comparing him to Simon.

"Would love to!" She quickly drank her drink and placed the glass on the bar. She smiled at the bartender before heading out onto the dance floor.

*************

Two hours and several dances later Isabelle returned to the bar. "Hey! I thought you weren't ever gonna come back." The cute bartender said, "What would you like, and what did that guy do before?"

"Well, I'd like another rum runner, and what do you mean?" She asked confused.

"The first guy you danced with. He left here crying like a baby." He chuckled while making her drink. _Ah yes, Matt!_ That was the name of the guy who asked her to dance when she first got here.

"He grabbed my ass. I warned him to keep his hands off the merchandise, but he didn't listen and got grabby. I twisted his arm, probably sprained, nothing too bad." She smiled at him.

"You're something else." He shook his head and handed her her drink with a smirk.

"I'd have to agree with that statement," a voice said beside Isabelle.

"And what makes you say that?" She questioned, turning towards the voice. _By the Angel he is HOT!_ The guy that was attached to the voice was staring intently at her. He was tall, over six feet, with shaggy dirty blond hair. He had a toned body, and his skin was an olive tone. His smile was breath taking, but it was his eyes that captivated her the most. They were a deep lavender color, the edge of the iris was encircled by a darker purple. She almost gasped at the sight of him.

He leaned in so the bartender couldn't hear, "It could be that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, or the fact that you are Nephilim." This time Isabelle did gasp. _How the hell did he know that!?_ As if reading her thoughts he said, "Elias, warlock at your service." He stood up and formally bowed. Isabelle giggled at his antics.

"Isabelle, shadowhunter. Piss me off, get your ass kicked." She got up and curtsied. Elias chuckled sweetly at her. _Wow, his chuckle is even sexy._

"So dear sweet Isabelle, will you give me the honor of dancing with you and being the most envied man here?" He grinned extending a hand towards her and glanced back at all the jealous men fuming.

"Of course kind sir." She mocked his tone, and accepted his outstretched hand.

They danced for hours, taking breaks to drink and talk. Isabelle enjoyed his company, and not once did Simon come to her mind. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up then returned to the bar where Elias was waiting with drinks. "I took the liberty of getting you a rum runner." He handed her the drink. She wasn't sure if she should drink it. She felt as though she could trust him, but she just met him. She decided he was nice enough and started to drink her drink.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. When they finished their drinks the headed onto the dance floor again. After a while she began to feel dizzy. She figured the drinks were getting to her; it was late anyway, so she decided she should head back to the institute. "Hey Eli, I think I should get going."

"Alright." He smiled at her and walked her outside. The cool night's air felt good on her hot skin.

When they were a couple blocks away she stopped and turned to him. "Thanks for tonight." She told Elias, leaning in and kissing him. It started soft, but became more heated. His tongue brushed against her lips asking for permission which she gladly permitted. Their tongues danced together fighting for dominance. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air.

"Why don't you come back to my place?" He asked hopefully. Part of Isabelle wanted so badly to say yes, and she almost did, but the part that said no was way stronger.

"No, I should really get home. I should call a taxi. I can't walk that well at the moment. I'm surprised I made it this far." She giggled while pulling out her cell phone.

Elias quickly grabbed it away from her, "No I don't think you will be." She turned towards him pulling out the dagger from its sheath.

"Oh, but I think I will be." She mimicked and lunged at him, but she felt like she was moving through syrup. Elias was much faster, dark purple sparks flew from his hands knocking Isabelle into a nearby alley. She would have thought it looked beautiful if it wasn't directed at her. She hit a brick wall with a sickening thud. Within seconds he stood over her. "Wha-what d-did y-y-you d-do t-to m-me?" She asked weakly, referring to the funny feelings she was having.

"You see mundanes have this wonderful drug called rohypnol, otherwise known as the date rape drug." He chuckled darkly, and Isabelle no longer found it appealing.

"Why?" She gulped getting her voice back.

"I knew you'd be a tough nut to crack. Even with my sweet act you wouldn't give it up." He said, referring to her as if she was a piece of meat. "Slip a lil in your drink, you'd never know, and then you'd be easy. Even if you decided to fight the drug makes that an uneasy task for you."

"So you're too afraid to fight a girl. You coward." She spat at him. That earned her a punch to the face.

"You can call me what you want, but you are mine now." He said pulling her up. He pulled down his pants and pushed up her skirt. Tears leaked down her face as he entered into her. She struggled against him, but the drug made her weak and the weight of his body against her made it difficult. She didn't scream as her body scraped against the brick wall, nor did she cry when he finished. He had his release and then let her go. She fell to the ground, shaking and crying. He threw some money at her. "Here's for your services." He told her. "And if you or any of your fellow shadowhunters come after me, you _will_ pay." With that he left her in the alley like a piece of trash. She was scared of him, for some reason she knew that she would never want to go after him.

She shakily crawled to where her purse was on the ground. She pulled out her stele and drew an _iratze _on herself. Instantly she felt the scrapes and bruises start to disappear. She got up and ran for the institute as fast as she could. When she go there she encountered no one, thankfully, and headed straight for her bathroom. She threw off her clothes and jumped into the shower, trying to scrub away him from her body. Towards the end she sat on the floor of her shower and started to sob quietly, hoping no one would find her.

_**Present day…**_

Isabelle told Clary everything. From after training to when she got back to the institute that night. She was sobbing by the end. Clary grabbed Isabelle into a hug. "I'm so sorry Izzy." Clary cried, tears were flowing down her face as well.

"Why?" Isabelle choked out.

"Because…because I should have been there with you!" Clary was now angry, not at Isabelle but at herself.

"No, don't blame yourself. I should have been more careful, but I wasn't thinking." She tried to reassure her best friend.

"You have been keeping this to yourself for two months Isabelle, why? Why didn't you tell me!?" Clary demanded.

"Because I…I didn't want you to think I was disgusting. Don't tell me you aren't disgusted by what happened. And don't tell me you won't treat me differently now that you know." Isabelle sobbed.

"You're right about one thing. I think what happened was disgusting, I think _he_ is disgusting. Not you. This wasn't your fault Iz. Please believe that. And you are right about me treating you differently now. Now I can be here for you." Clary soothed Isabelle, pulling her into a tight hug and stroking her hair. Isabelle sniffled and pulled back to look at Clary.

"Clary, there is one more thing." A confused expression passed over Clary's face, and she motioned her to continue. "I'm…I'm pregnant…"

**A.N. Sooo, OMG Isabelle was raped!! I'm sorry if some of you don't like that, but hey it's what my mind came up with! Anyways, this is the longest chapter I have written thus far! Yay me lol! Sorry for all of you who thought Simon was the daddy! :o( I'm sure Isabelle would have rather had him over Elias. He is such a jerk! Grrr...well I made him, yet I hate him lol. I also am posting on my profile Izzy's outfit and Elias' eyes!  
**

**Thanks for everyone who reads my story. Please press the green button and review!:o)**

**Thanks to my lil sis for betaing my chapter like always! Love You Very Very Much!! 3**

**Some Questions:**

**How do you think Clary will react to Isabelle being pregnant?**

**Will Isabelle tell the others now?**

**What happened to Elias?**

**What the hell is going to happen next!?!? ---Review and Find Out! :o)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Isabelle: *sobs* Why did you make this happen to me! It's not like you own us! *continues to sob***

**Me: I'm...*sigh* I'm sorry Izzy. I mean I created Elias, yet I hate him too! Everything will work out.**

**Isabelle: Yea well since you let this happen to me you better make things work out!**

**Me: Jeez, hormonal much? *slap* Ow! Sheesh I'm sorry! No hormonal jokes, got it. *rubs the back of my head* By the way you hit really hard.**

**Isabelle: *smiles* Fix things! And by the Angel let the people read already!  
**

"You're wh-what?" Clary questioned wearily. She wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I'm pregnant." A sob escaped Isabelle and Clary pulled her into a hug. Tears freely flowed down Isabelle's face.

"It'll be okay Iz," Clary soothed rubbing Isabelle's back, "You need to stop crying. It's bad for the baby." Isabelle sniffled and pulled back from Clary.

"What am I going to do, Clary?" She questioned. "I know nothing about raising a child! I don't even want a child right now! At least not with that disgusting bastard! And what am I going to tell everyone when I start showing? I already am showing a little, thank the Angel for these large shirts." She said pulling up her shirt to expose her small baby bump. "I can't be a mother Clary! I won't be a good mother —"

"Isabelle, stop it! Stop it right now! You will be a fantastic mother. Sure you won't know how to do everything at first, but you'll learn." Clary reassured her. "And as for what you will tell people, you will tell the truth." Isabelle shot up from her bed.

"What!?" She screeched. "No, no, no, no, NO! I can't tell them. They'll think I'm disgusting, a disgrace. I can't tell them." Isabelle shook her head back and forth, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Then what are you gonna do, huh? What are you going to do when you have to give birth and show up at home with a baby?" Clary said trying to knock some sense into her.

"You're right." Isabelle sighed. "But if I'm gonna tell them then this is how it will happen, okay?" Clary nodded. "I want to tell everyone together, excluding the adults for now, in the library. I'm going to need your help Clary." She said softly.

"Of course! I should have been here from the beginning!" Clary told her. "At first I thought you were mad because of the whole Simon thing…" Clary saw Isabelle flinch at Simon's name. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't —"

"No, no. It's okay. I doubt Simon will ever want to touch me again anyways." She told Clary, letting a couple of tears stream down her face.

"When do you want to do this?" Clary wondered aloud.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, gotta eat you know," she said rubbing her baby belly, "I may be scared about being a mom and I know that I didn't really want a baby, but I feel...I don't know how to describer it. Happy, I guess. Does that make sense?" Isabelle glanced at Clary.

"Yes. You have something inside of you that will love you from the moment it lays eyes on you Isabelle. He or she will call for you when they have a boo-boo, or when he or she first learns to speak. You will be the one that will get the purest of smiles, the best hugs, and the sweetest kisses. Isabelle, what happened to you was horrible, and this baby was unexpected but he or she is yours. A mother's love for her child is an amazing thing, and you get to feel it." Isabelle looked at Clary intently as she spoke. She knew she was right too. She loved this baby, she may not have originally wanted it, but it was hers. _And his,_ somewhere in her mind told her. _No! The baby is mine, it will never be his! Not as long as I breathe. _

"Yea, you're right. I do love my baby." She told her unconsciously caressing her belly more. "Clary? Thanks. For everything." Isabelle leaned over and hugged Clary tightly.

"No thanks required. Am I gonna get a little of my best friend back though?" Clary looked at Isabelle for an answer.

"A little at a time," Isabelle grinned, "I say we start with shopping. I'm gonna need some cute maternity clothes _Auntie Clarissa._" Clary beamed at her.

"Well, you should get some rest then. We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." Clary said helping Isabelle up, and walking her to the door.

"Hey Clary?" Isabelle paused before opening the door, her hand on the doorknob. "Do you think…I mean, I was wondering…If you could slip away from Jace tonight and stay with me in my room." Isabelle sighed out.

"Of course, but why may I ask?" Clary mused.

"I, um, I get these nightmares at night, and I figured maybe if you were there that they wouldn't come." Clary's face saddened.

"So I wasn't imagining the screaming at night," Clary mumbled. "I'll be there, promise." Isabelle hugged Clary before she left the room, and walked back to hers. She laid on her bed and faced the large window, gently rubbing her stomach as she fell asleep.

***************

_Isabelle was clutching her full grown stomach as she ran down the street. "Isabelle, you have something that is mine." A dark voice chuckled. "Don't run Isabelle, I'm always going to catch you." Suddenly a figure stood in front of her path. _

_"Elias." Isabelle choked out. He grinned at her deviously._

_"Yes, that is my name. Did you miss me, my sweet?" He reached out to grab her but she took a step back. "I told you, you can't run from me." His breath was now in her ear. She clutched her stomach tighter._

_"You won't have my baby!" Isabelle said fiercely, backing away._

_ "And who is going to stop me, huh? And I believe it is my child as well." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into an alley. "Where it began is where it shall end." He cackled. She struggled against him, but with her enormous belly it made it incredibly hard as she was also making sure she didn't harm the child. _

_"Please, no." She sobbed. He drew out a knife and brought it along the bottom of her belly. _

"NO!" Isabelle shot up, her head connected with something hard. "Shit!"

"Damn it!" The thing she connected her head with spoke. Clary sat back on Isabelle's bed clutching her head, but then remembered what she walked in on, "Isabelle are you okay? You had a nightmare didn't you?" Isabelle nodded and started to sob. Clary moved to her side and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare, not for real. It's okay Iz. Remember the baby, stop crying." Clary cooed.

"That's exactly it. The baby. He wanted my baby, Clary. He was after my baby." She cried louder.

"Who? Elias?" Isabelle nodded into Clarys shoulder, and she tensed. "Well that is never, _ever_, going to happen!" Clary practically growled. Isabelle laid back down, Clary laying next to her. Clary wrapped an arm around her in a sisterly way. "Isabelle, I promise I'm always here for you. I won't let anything happen to you." Clary said as they both drifted off to sleep.

***********

When they woke up in the morning Clary snuck back to her room. She called Simon and told him to come to breakfast at the institute and to invite Maia. Once that was done she took a shower and got ready for breakfast. When Clary left Isabelle took a shower and decided on what she was going to wear to breakfast. She decided to go with a pair of skinny jeans, a tight red baby-tee that hugged her baby bump, a large grey hoodie, and a pair of red high-tops. She drew her hair up in a ponytail and headed out the door to meet up with Clary.

Clary was waiting in the hallway by the kitchen. She heard everyone talking in the kitchen. "Hey, you ready for this?" Clary asked an approaching Isabelle with a concerned look.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed. They both walked into the kitchen, and everyone looked their way.

"Morning everyone!" Clary said excitedly, masking her worry. Jace stood up and walked over to her.

"Now it is," he leaned in and kissed her, "I missed you." He told her pulling away. She giggled.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Everyone focused on the tiny redhead in front of them. "Izzy and I have to talk to everyone after breakfast, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now that that is settled…let's eat!" With that Isabelle, Jace and Clary sat down at the table and everyone dug in, especially Isabelle who was now eating for more than just herself.

**A.N. I know it's short but I wrote it up and figured why not give it to you lol. Soooo...Did you like it, love it, hate it!? Let me know. Please, please, please review! It would mean so much to me! :o) Well I'm not sure when I'll have my next chapter but I'll try to have it for sometime next week. :o)**

**A special thanks to my Lil Sis who is my beta! Love ya! **

**Some questions:**

**How will the meeting go?**

**How will they react?**

**Does Magnus know who Elias is?**

**What will happen!?!? ---- Review and find out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Jace: What the hell is she going to tell us?**

**Me: Ummm...**

**Jace: TELL ME!!**

**Magnus: Angel boy, leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't even own us, so give her a break.**

**Jace: *mutters* Whatever, but I better find out something soon.**

**Me: Thanks Magnus! *Smiles***

**Magnus: Yes, well let the people read your story now. **

Everyone was pretty quiet throughout breakfast, all of them wondering what Clary and Isabelle were going to tell them. When everyone finally finished, Isabelle was the last to finish since she took seconds, they all left the kitchen and headed for the library. They entered and went to take seats. Isabelle sat next to Clary on the larger couch so Jace could sit on the other side of Clary. Simon and Maia sat across from them, and Magnus and Alec sat on the love seat again.

"Okay everybody this is —" Clary broke the silence but stopped when Isabelle shook her head. They looked at each other, Isabelle sending a silent message that said 'I need to do this.'

"So everyone…" Isabelle sighed. "I know you want to know why I've been acting the way I've been." Everyone except Clary stared at her. "Don't think I didn't hear your whispers, or noticed the way you were looking at me. I'm not stupid guys give me some credit." She scoffed. "I'm going to tell you why. But, before I do…I need you to promise a few things and if you have a problem you can get up off your ass and leave." Everyone looked at her in slight shock but nodded nonetheless. "Okay. One, you need to promise that you won't bombard me with questions. Two, you can't tell anyone outside of this room, even our parents. And three, don't interrupt me while I'm telling you the story. Promise?" She asked and intently looked at everyone's faces, waiting for their responses.

There was a chorus of 'I promise' from all her friends and family. "You sure you're okay to do this?" Clary whispered to Isabelle.

"As okay as I'll ever be." She whispered then sighed. "Do you all remember two months ago when I went to Pandemonium by myself?" They nodded briefly. "Well when I was there I was having a good time and I met this warlock." Isabelle closed her eyes, images of Elias passing through her mind, as she tried to stifle a sob. Clary sensing her distress clasped Isabelle's hand in hers, gently squeezing it for reassurance. Isabelle explained what he looked like but never mentioned his name. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back he had a drink ready for me. I thought I could trust him, I mean he was so nice, and he seemed alright after talking to him for hours, I didn't think that he would do anything." She said frantically.

"Isabelle? What…What happened?" Alec's calm and worried voice rang through the library.

"After I drank the drink we started to dance, but I began to feel dizzy and it was late so I figured I should get home anyways." She continued as if Alec hadn't spoken. "He was walking me back when we kissed. After I figured I should call a cab…" Isabelle choked on a sob. Tears began to spill and everyone began to get slightly frantic waiting for the story to end. "But he wouldn't let me, and I tried, I tried so hard to fight him. You have to believe me! I tried, but he…he was so much faster. He knocked me into the alley, and he told me he drugged my drink. I couldn't fight him, but I tried. I swear by the Angel I tried, and then he…he raped me." She let the sobs take over her body and Clary quickly pulled her into a hug.

Everyone just sat in their seats processing what Isabelle had just told them. As soon as they could comprehend what the warlock did to her there were several angry guys standing on their feet. Jace was the first to speak, "Who!?' He shouted as he pulled out one of his steles like a reflex. "What was his name Isabelle!?" He knew he shouldn't question her when she was so distraught but the thought of this monster raping his sister made him ready to kill.

Alec stood by Magnus, who remained sitting, face red with anger. He was going to make this warlock pay. Simon was also another to stand from his seat, his thoughts ranging from guilt to blinding rage. His fists clenching and unclenching as he waited for a response to Jace's question. "His name is Elias." Magnus said out of the blue.

Everyone's heads snapped towards the warlock. "You know him?" Alec questioned his boyfriend in a calm but furious tone.

"Correction my sweet, know _of_ him. By the description that Isabelle has given I believe it is a warlock named Elias. There've been rumors of him being in the city. They say he is very powerful, nearly as powerful as me even though I have possession of the Book of White." He told them.

"When I – " Alec began.

" When w_e_ Alec. I believe you mean we."Jace seethed and Simon agreed.

"When we find him there will be nothing left. We're going to –" Alec corrected, but Isabelle shot up off the couch facing them all.

"NO! You can't! You can't go after him! He said…He said he'd kill you, me, if you came after him! Please, please, please don't! You, you promised me…" Her body shook with each sob and she collapsed to her knees. She shoved her face in her hands. Their faces turned from rage to sympathy.

Clary stood from the couch to go to Isabelle, but Simon was already at her side. He went to touch her when she flinched away. "Iz, I'm not gonna hurt you. I will never hurt you. I promise." As soon as the words left his mouth her arms were around him, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she cried into him. "I'm sorry Iz. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have one more thing to tell you guys." Isabelle mumbled into Simon's neck. They both stood up and Isabelle took off her hoodie, her tight shirt revealing her belly. "I'm pregnant." She figured she might as well come straight out with it. Jaws dropped to the floor, and Isabelle unconsciously rubbed her belly. "I'm going to keep it. I know that I'm not going to be good at this whole being a mom thing, but I need you all to help me. Will you be there for me?" She questioned them with tears streaming down her face.

Surprisingly it was Maia that spoke up, "Always Isabelle." Maia told her as she stood up from the couch and walked over to where Isabelle stood, engulfing her in a hug. She may be jealous of Isabelle because of Simon, but she was still her friend and the last thing she ever would have wanted is for Isabelle to get raped. "Any time you need me I'm here for you." Maia told her with nothing but sincerity. Pulling away Maia crouched down and placed a hand on Isabelle's stomach. "Hey you in there, you have one tough momma, and already have people that are going to spoil you with love among other things." Maia said to the baby bump. Isabelle smiled and hugged Maia again.

After their second hug Maia sat back in her seat, leaving Isabelle in the same spot waiting for others to respond to her previous question. Alec walked up to Isabelle and took her hands in his. _Why Angel did you let this happen to my sister? Why?_ His thoughts kept repeating. He sighed before speaking, "Soo…I'm gonna be an uncle, huh?" He said with a hint of a smile, masking his anger and concern. He was happy that he would get to be an uncle, but he wished the reasons for him becoming an uncle were different. Isabelle smiled and let out a sob as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I thought…I thought you'd hate me. That you would have thought I was disgusting." Isabelle sobbed into Alec's embrace. He was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Never Isabelle. I could never think that or hate you. You are my only sister, and I love you. I hate the bastard that did this to you," he growled. "I'll always be here for you and now for my niece or nephew, I promise." He vowed to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He said softly and slowly pulled away.

"No Alec. Don't be sorry, this wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up." She whispered back to him. The siblings didn't even notice that Magnus had approached until they felt arms wrap around them.

"I'll be here for you as well Isabelle. I'm sorry that this happened to you, and I will help you in any way that you need." Magnus said with sincerity. "I do love a good group hug!" He said louder, giving a hint to those in the room. Isabelle felt slight relief as everyone wrapped their arms around them making Alec and Isabelle the center of the giant hug, everyone except Jace that is. He still stood in the same spot, his body tense.

"Jace…" Isabelle spoke, pain clearly showing in her voice. He just shook his head and stormed out of the library.

"I should go…" Clary said, detaching herself from the hug and walking for the door.

"No! Wait, let me." Isabelle said trying to untangle herself from everyone's arms. Clary looked at her skeptically. "Please?" She asked softly and Clary nodded. With that Isabelle rushed out of the library to find her brother.

* * *

Jace left the library swiftly. He couldn't handle what was going on. _By the Angel why!? Why Isabelle!?_ He made his way to the training room. He stripped off his tee-shirt, leaving himself in just his pants, and headed for the punching bag. He then couldn't help but think of small defenseless Max, and with each thought he punched the bag. _I wasn't there to protect him._ Punch. _I wasn't there to protect Isabelle. _Punch. _I'm useless._ Punch. _I can't even protect my own damn family. _Punch.

"You're gonna break the bag ya know." A voice rang out from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yea, well I don't really care." Jace didn't even bother turning around, just punched the bag again.

"Mind if I take a couple of hits?" Isabelle asked him, walking up to the bag he was hitting.

"You sure you're allowed? I mean with your condition?" Jace questioned.

"Jace, I don't have a disease, I'm pregnant." She told him, but he just looked at her. "Yes I'm allowed. Now, do you mind?" She asked. Jace nodded and she stepped in. She wrapped her hands to protect them and began to punch the bag. Jace just stood by her, observing her.

"You shouldn't do that with your wrist. Keep it straight, don't break the line." He grabbed her arm and positioned it correctly. "Also make sure you put your body into it. Like this." He demonstrated for her.

"Thanks." Isabelle told him, and began to hit the bag again. After a couple minutes she turned to him. "Your turn." She looked at Jace and gestured towards the bag. He didn't need to be told twice. He stepped forward and put every ounce of his feelings into the bag. Isabelle let him work out his feelings on the bag but after a while she decided to speak. "Jace? Why did you leave? I need you now, please tell me why you left." She gently asked.

Jace spun around to look at her. "Because Iz…" He started softly, but then his voice rose. "Because I wasn't there! I wasn't there to protect you! I wasn't there to protect Max! I should have been there Izzy! Angel I can't even protect my family right!" He turned and punched the bag with everything in him causing the bag to break off the chain that was holding it up. "Shit!" Jace muttered.

"Jace you didn't have to be there. I was there and I couldn't protect Max, but we can't change that and you certainly can't blame yourself. Jace you may not be blood but you are my brother, and I need you. I have kept what happened to myself for two months, and I regret it in so many ways but I can't change what I did." Isabelle let out a sigh. "Jace I need you now. Please? Will you please be there for me?" She begged slightly as tears streamed down her face. Jace's body relaxed and his face softened as he grabbed his sister into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked away I just couldn't handle the fact that some monster hurt you. I'm going to be here for you now though. And when my niece or nephew grows up I'm going to teach him or her to be the most kickass shadowhunter around." Jace told her.

"Yes well, we'll have to see about that." She smiled slightly and stepped out of his embrace. "How about we get back to the others?" He nodded and they started for the door. "And don't think you're getting away with breaking the bag. You'll be fixing that later." She told him sternly.

He grinned at her. "Getting some practice in I see." She scoffed at him.

"Yea, well with you around I'm sure I'll get plenty." Isabelle giggled at Jace as he glared at her. The giggle surprised Isabelle, she hadn't laughed in months and it felt good when she let it out. "Let's go." She said to Jace. _ Maybe things will be okay, _she thought wrapping her arm in her brother's and walking off to find their friends.

**A.N. Well this wasn't my best chapter in my opinion, but I hope you all like it! Thank you everyone who reads my story and also reviews. Reviews mean the world to me so please, pretty please press that green button!! I won't be updating as quickly this week due to some personal reasons, I will be very busy. But I will try and get you the next chapter by next weekend. **

**A special thanks to my Lil Sis Rose! She betas my chapters and this story wouldn't be the same with her little quirks that she adds. She is a fantastic writer and has two wonderful stories in the Mortal Instruments section, _City of Bones_ and_ City of Shadows. _Check them out, you won't regret it!**

**Questions:**

**How will Izzy break the news to her Parents?**

**Is Simon going to choose soon?**

**Will the Clave get involved?**

**Will Elias be caught?**

**What will happen!?!? ---Review, review, REVIEW!! :o)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Alec: I'm going to be an uncle!?**

**Me: Yea, didn't we already establish this?**

**Alec: How the hell did this happen!? You don't even own us, Cassandra Clare does!**

**Me: YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!? I'm not stupid Alec, jeez. Things will work out...eventually.**

**Alec: Eventually? Really? Well that makes everything sooo much better! Thanks! **

**Me: I thought Jace was the sarcastic one. **

**Alec: Sure, I guess I learned from the best. *Jace walks in***

**Jace: Why thank you brother dear! You have done me proud! *Smiles brightly at Alec* Now the two of you shut it and let the people read!  
**

Jace and Isabelle found the others in the library where they had left them. Clary smiled as she saw Isabelle and Jace walk in with their arms linked together. Clary got up, walked over to Jace and gave him a kiss. He smiled against her lips. "I know you missed me but I was only gone for a little while." He told her smirking and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes Angel boy, she missed you terribly. We thought she was going to go stark raving mad without you." Magnus said sarcastically.

Jace gasped, playing along with Magnus' sarcasm. "You were going to go stark raving mad?" He feigned shock. "Oh Clary, I shall never leave you again!" Jace exclaimed pulling Clary into a tight hug. Magnus snorted, the others laughed, and even Isabelle giggled at her brother's antics. She found it nice to laugh and giggle again.

"Well now that that is settled…Iz?" Alec said and looked at her with concerned eyes. "When and what are you going to tell mom and dad?" Alec questioned, making the room slightly tense again. Isabelle bit her lip and looked away.

"Well…I, umm…I don't know yet. Can we talk about this later? Please, Alec?" Isabelle pleaded. "I just, it was hard for me to tell you what I have already and I would prefer to take a break from talking about it."

"Alright." Alec sighed. "But we _will _talk about this later." Alec told her.

"Thanks Alec." Isabelle walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"I have an idea!" Clary suddenly exclaimed causing most of them to jump up. "Let's go get you some maternity clothes, Iz!" She clasped her hands together happily.

"OH YES! What a wonderful idea!" Magnus shouted with happiness "You were always the smartest little thing." He told Clary.

"Yeah, sure. Like you'd ever turn down a chance to go shopping," Clary snorted and the others soon joining in laughing, except Isabelle who was still contemplating on the shopping idea. "And let's get something straight, don't ever call me little thing!" She glared at him then turned to Isabelle. "Sooo? What do ya say?"

"Well Clary, I'm not sure I want to go out just yet…" Isabelle trailed off.

"It'll take your mind off of things, I promise." Clary smiled encouragingly at Isabelle.

"Fine. Who's going?" Isabelle agreed warily and then added, "Besides Magnus and Clary."

"You know I'm coming!" Maia announced and then looked at Simon expectantly.

"Yeah, I'll come." Simon stated. He actually really did want to go. He suddenly felt the need to be with Isabelle, to be there for her since he wasn't there that night. He needed to be there for her in case she needed him.

"Well, I think –" Alec started only to be interrupted.

"You think you want to go shopping with you wonderful, fabulous boyfriend?" Magnus inquired.

"That is…exactly what I was thinking." Alec stated smiling at his boyfriend. Jace and Simon looked at each other then back to Alec. At the same time they both said, "Whipsh, whipped," then they burst out laughing while Alec glared and Magnus just smiled.

"But…Jace, you're coming too right?" Clary questioned letting sadness leak into her voice. Jace stopped laughing immediately to look at her. Alec caught on to what Clary was doing and smiled.

"I…well, I…um…" He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He hated when Clary was upset and he would do anything to keep her happy... but shopping?

"You don't want to come with us...with me?" She corrected and pouted. "I get it, don't worry." Clary turned her head so Jace couldn't see her face. A grin danced on her lips, she knew she had him.

"No! No, of course I want to. That's why I'm coming." He told her lovingly as he walked towards her. Clary spun around with a smile on her face causing Jace to stop dead in his tracks.

"Great! Now that that's all settled, let's going!" She smiled brightly and Jace froze. "Come on baby. Don't forget you said you were coming." Clary smirked at Jace who was just standing gaping at her.

Alec mimicked Jace from before, "Whipsh, whipped!" Simon was clutching his sides as he was laughing so hard, along with everyone else.

Clary walked over to Maia and Isabelle grabbed their hands and towed them towards the door. "Come on boys." Clary called over her shoulder. Jace breaking out of his trance went after her.

"You are so paying for that later." He whispered in her ear as he caught up to her, and she giggled at him. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Isabelle looking uncomfortable. "Hey Iz, you okay?" He asked her in a hushed voice.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. Fine." She muttered as they all stepped into the elevator. Truthfully she wasn't fine. She was scared to go out. What if they run into Elias? He's still out there and she was scared of him. She knew that she had all her friends and family there to protect her, but she still felt like that wouldn't be enough or that they would all be killed somehow. She took a breath of fresh air as they stepped out of the Institute. _Let's hope this goes well,_ she thought as walked down the sidewalk for the first time in two months.

**************

Isabelle wandered off not wanting to be around the others any longer. It wasn't because she wasn't having fun, she was, but she just needed a bit of space. They ended up going to Macy's so the boys could look around too. After two hours of Magnus, Maia, and even Clary shoving clothes at her to try on she had enough. The thing was she felt like they were constantly watching her every move but she was surprisingly able to silently escape without them noticing.

After a while of roaming, somehow she ended up in the baby section looking at all the little clothes. As she looked at the little dresses for girls and the little pant outfits for boys she couldn't help but picture her baby in them. She was looking at this adorable flower print dress when she heard small sobs. Being who she is, Isabelle decided to look for the source. She followed the sound until she found a little girl. The little girl was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees. The girl's long, straight dark brown hair draped over her shoulders and the sides of her face like a curtain. _She can't be more than four years old,_ Isabelle said in her mind as she cautiously approached the girl.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle questioned warily. _Are you okay? That's all I can come up with, really? I'm just gonna be a great mother! _Isabelle thought bitterly. The little girls head snapped up to look at Isabelle. Tears spilled over from her warm chocolate brown eyes and they streaked down her olive toned skin. Isabelle felt the sudden need to help and protect this little girl. "What's wrong sweetie?" She soothed, crouching down to the girls size.

"I…I lost…my…mommy." The little girl hiccupped out.

"Oh no, that's not good," Isabelle pushed a stray strand of hair away from the girls face. "How about I help you find her, what do you say?" The little girl sniffled and smiled up at Isabelle, but then frowned.

"But my mommy said not to go with a stranger." The frown stayed on the little girl's face.

"Well you are very smart, and you mommy is very right." Isabelle sighed. "How about this, my name is Isabelle Lightwood and I promise to help you find your mommy." Isabelle told her as if she was swearing to the angel, which is a very big oath for shadowhunters. "Now you know who I am, so we aren't _exactly _strangers." Isabelle smiled.

"Really?" The girl's frown slowly turned upwards and Isabelle nodded. "THANK YOU IZBELLE!" The little girl yelled as she launched herself at Isabelle, wrapping her tiny arms around Isabelle's neck in a hug. Isabelle laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm going to need to ask you some questions, okay?" Isabelle asked, pulling away to look at the girl in front of her.

"Otay Izbelle. I'm Rehona." She responded with a smile, her cheeks still slightly wet with tears.

"Hi Rehona, how old are you?"

"Four." She said happily, but suddenly got sad. "My mommy says that means I'm a big girl."

"That you are Rehona. Now what does your mommy look like?" Isabelle inquired, standing them both up.

"Um…she has brown hair, and brown eyes. Mommy is big but Izbelle you is way bigger." Rehona stared up at Isabelle with wide eyes, and Isabelle chuckled.

"Okay hold my hand and we'll go look for her, is that okay?" Rehona nodded and gripped Isabelle's hand. "Where did you see her last?" Rehona thought for a moment and then pointed to the left. They headed out in that general direction, looking for Rehona's mother. After five minutes of looking Isabelle noticed the little girl let out a yawn and rub her eye with her free hand.

Isabelle scooped up Rehona in her arms and allowed the little girl to snuggle into her neck. She heard Rehona's breathing even out as she fell asleep. Isabelle continued to walk around to look for the sleeping child's mother when Clary and Simon came around the corner and spotted her.

"Isabelle!" Clary shouted angrily. "Where the hell did you go!? You just disappeared! You had us wor—" Clary was fuming but stopped when she noticed the small body in Isabelle's arms.

"I'm sorry, but I needed some space! I'm not a child anyways, so I can go wherever I please. And keep your voice down she just fell asleep!" Isabelle hissed in a whisper.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just worried, ya know?" Clary spoke in a hushed voice looking down at her feet. Isabelle nodded in understanding and Simon decided to speak up.

"Glad you're okay Iz but um, who is that?" He pointed to the small girl in Isabelle's arms.

"Her name is Rehona and I found her crying in the baby section. She can't find her mom." Isabelle told them.

"Why can't we find her anywhere!? Where in the name of the Angel did she go!?" Jace yelled as he tore around the corner with Magnus, Alec, and Maia in tow. When they saw Isabelle they picked up their pace. "Thank the Angel, Isabelle! We were so worried!" Jace told her as he came towards her. "What is that!?" Jace questioned loudly. Isabelle, Clary and Simon quickly shushed him.

"It's a little girl you idiot, and her name is Rehona." Isabelle hissed. "Just help me find her mother." She ordered them. Isabelle started walking through the store with the others following behind her when she spotted a woman looking around frantically. Rehona was right about her mother being shorter than Isabelle. The woman was about 5'4". Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than Rehona's. Her bangs fell in her hazel brown eyes that were filled with worry, and her shoulder length curly brown hair bounced around frantically as she searched for her daughter.

The woman's eyes landed on Isabelle and the small child in her arms. Isabelle and the others approached, and she suddenly noticed anger appear in the woman's eyes. _Shit! She probably thinks I stole her kid!_ Isabelle thought frantically. "Hello Ma'am, my name is Isabelle and I found this little one crying in the baby section. She told me she lost her mommy and I told her I'd help her find her. By the looks of your worrying I'm assuming she's yours?" The woman visibly relaxed. "Rehona wake up." Isabelle gently shook the little girl in her arms.

Rehona lifted her head and rubbed her eye before spotting her mother. "MOMMY!" She squealed, and the woman took her out of Isabelle's arms and smothered her with kisses.

"Thank you so much…" The woman trailed off.

"Izbelle!" Rehona told her mother with a bright smile.

"Isabelle," she corrected softly. "And it was really no problem Mrs…"Isabelle said.

"Well Isabelle, you can just call me Pari." Pari's smile was blinding as she looked at her daughter. "I was so worried, Rehona! Don't do that ever again." Pari chastised her daughter. "And Isabelle I'm surprised she allowed you to pick her up. She usually only lets me and her father do it." She laughed and Isabelle smiled.

"Mommy?" A voice called from behind a rack of jeans. "I'm sorry, I can't find her. It's all my fault." A little boy with tousled black hair said as he ran over to his mom. He looked a couple years older than Rehona and tears streaked his cheeks as he looked down at the floor.

"John—" Pari started to speak but was cut off.

"No mommy! It _is_ my fault! I should have been holding her hand better. I was supposed to look after her." More tears fell from his dark chocolate brown eyes as he scuffed his shoe on the ground. Pari put Rehona down on the floor, and Isabelle crouched down to John's height.

"John, my name is Isabelle and you need to stop beating yourself up okay? Take a look over there." She told him softly pointing in the direction of where Rehona stood. John picked up his head and looked to where Isabelle pointed.

"Rehona!" John shrieked as he ran towards his sister. "I'm so sorry!" He told her pulling her into a hug.

"Get off John! You're… squishing…me!" Rehona wiggled her little body out of her brother's arms. "I forgive you." She told him and John beamed.

"I promise to always hold your hand and protect you." John said seriously, as he grabbed Rehona's hand. Rehona smiled sweetly at him.

"She is going to hate that promise in about nine years when he won't let a boy go near her." Isabelle mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Alec said from Magnus' side.

"Mhmm, sure you weren't." Isabelle laughed. "Well, I think we'll be going now." She told Pari. Rehona ran towards her, and Isabelle bent down to hug her.

"Thanks Izbelle." Rehona mumbled into Isabelle's shirt. Rehona backed away and John came up to both of them.

"Thank you Isabelle." He said seriously.

"No problem you keep her safe, okay?" John nodded and grabbed Rehona's hand.

"Thank you again Isabelle. You are going to be a wonderful mother." Pari smiled and Isabelle gasped.

"How…how did you know?" Isabelle asked in shock.

"I'm a mother, we know everything." She said as she walked away with her children.

"Well that was…interesting." Jace commented. "Are you done yet? I'm getting hungry!" He whined.

"Yes we are."Clary told Jace then turned to Isabelle. "Iz, we bought you the clothes that you tried on." Clary lifted up the large bag she was holding.

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry for worrying you guys." Isabelle spoke with sincerity in her voice. "Now how about we go to Taki's?" She asked as her belly grumbled. "We're starving!" She said rubbing her belly.

"Thank the Angel you said that! I'm starving too!" Jace breathed out in relief. "Do you think that we'll get that sympathy thingy…whatever it's called when girls are pregnant?" He questioned in horror. They all laughed.

"Possibly." Clary teased.

"NOOO!" Jace cried, and the others began to laugh harder.

"Oh shut it, Jace. You don't have to worry about the sympathy crap, but you will have to worry about me kicking your ass if I don't get something to eat soon." Isabelle glared slightly.

"Jeez, hormones much?" The girls and Magnus gasped slightly. _Shit, my boyfriend is so dead right now,_ Clary thought.

"What did you just say?" Isabelle spoke through clenched teeth.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, but just don't hurt my beautiful face! Please?" Jace quickly said in a panic when he saw Isabelle's murderous look.

"Yea that's what I thought." She said triumphantly. "Let's go." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away from them to find the exit.

**************

After eating at Taki's they decided to go back to the institute. They didn't talk much about the baby or the rape; it wasn't exactly something to talk about over a meal. Isabelle lagged behind the group as they walked to the institute; Simon slowed his pace to walk with her.

"You know she was right." Simon mused, breaking their silence.

"Who and about what?" Isabelle asked confused.

"Pari, about you going to be a good mother." Simon told her sincerely. "The way you were with Rehona, it was amazing. What happened to the badass shadowhunter?" He teased.

"She's right here." She scoffed jokingly then turned serious. "And do you really think I'll be a good mom?"

"I think you're going to be a _great_ mom, Izzy." She smiled, but it slipped away when she heard a noise come from an alley. A boy walked out, but Isabelle could see that it wasn't really a boy. It was a demon.

"Simon go get the others." She ordered as she flicked her whip out.

"No, I'm not leaving you –" He refused but Isabelle interrupted him urgently.

"Simon you are faster, I'm not going to argue with you. Go get them NOW!" She spat out. Simon took off, the others had already turned the corner unaware of what was happening. The demon took a step closer to her. "I'd think twice about taking another step." She growled.

"Relax pretty little shadowhunter, I'm not allowed to kill you." It made a sound like a chuckle, sending a small shiver down Isabelle's spine.

"What do you mean 'not allowed'?" Isabelle asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough." It said turning around to leave.

"Enough with the games!" A flash of gold went through the air as her words left her mouth. Isabelle's whip wrapped around the demon, and it hissed out in pain. "Tell me what you meant!" She demanded. "I'll make your death quick if you do," she added. She got distracted by shouts from behind her, taking her eyes off the demon for a second too long.

"ISABELLE!" Simon screamed her name as the demons claws came down on her back. _I'm too late_, Simon thought as he slammed into the demon. Isabelle cried out as she fell to the ground. Jace was the second to arrive, grabbing his blade and yelling it's name 'Diniel'. Simon moved allowing Jace to move foward and shove his blade into the demon's heart which was located in… "His knee? Really?" Simon question went unanswered as they both heard the groan from behind them.

Clary was drawing an _iratze_ on Isabelle to heal the claw marks. "That might have healed her flesh wound but it looks as though some of its poison got in. We need to get her back to the institute immediately so I can heal her." Magnus said with worry in his voice.

"I'll draw a portal." Clary announced as she hurried to create the portal. Simon picked up Isabelle, prepared to run through the portal.

"Simon…m-my baby." Isabelle croaked out before her world went black.

**A.N. Soo…the end! Just kidding because it took me two weeks to give you this chapter I'm going to give you a little more. :o)**

"She's healed." Isabelle heard Magnus say, tiredness clear present in his voice.

"And the baby?" Clary's voice rang out. Isabelle felt pressure on her right hand and assumed it was Clary who was holding it.

"As far as I can tell fine, but I'm not really a doctor Clarissa. I healed what I could, the rest is up to her." Magnus told Clary. Isabelle tried to listen longer but the blackness soon overtook her.

She woke every now and then to voices, but for some reason she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. She did however realize the constant pressure on her hand. "She has been out for two days now!" Clary voiced harshly.

"We know but what can we do? Magnus said she'd wake when she's ready." Alec replied, he sounded tired and worried.

"Yes I did." Isabelle heard Magnus enter into the room. Isabelle wanted to wake and ease their worry but her eyelids felt like rocks. She tried to move her hand as Clary began to speak.

"Well by the Angel when –" Clary began.

"She moved her hand!" A voice shouted, cutting off Clary. Isabelle decided to try and open her eyes. The light blinded her as her eyes fluttered open, causing her to close them quickly. She blinked a few times before she was able to observe her surroundings. Simon was holding her hand, his face showed worry as did the others' faces. Clary who was at the foot of her bed came around and crushed her into a hug.

"Thank the Angel!" Clary cried. After Clary hugged her the others came and did the same.

"What exactly happened after Jace killed the demon? I can't remember much after that." Isabelle questioned, her hand immediately went to her stomach and she sighed in relief as she felt the bump still there.

"Well our dear Isabelle, we brought you back here and I healed you. Then you worried us sick when you wouldn't wake up. Even Angel boy lost his sarcasm." Magnus told her, ignoring the glare Jace shot at him.

"Is…is my baby okay?" She asked quietly.

"We aren't positive Iz." Alec said truthfully. "You and the baby need to be checked out by an actual doctor, and you need to tell mom and dad." He said told her.

Isabelle was about to speak when she heard the doors open, and none other than Mayrse and Robert Lightwood walked in. "Tell us what?"

**A.N. Sooo I know you probably hate me for that cliffy, I'm sorry but I'll make it worth your while I promise! This is my longest chapter yet!!! Well, do you...Love it, hate it, have some ideas you want to throw my way? Yes? Then review or if you want PM me! **

**Thank you to those who read my story and a extra thank you to those who review! Reviews mean the world to me!!**

**A very special thanks to my Lil Sis Rose who betas my story. Her little quirks she adds really gives my chapters something extra. :o) Seriously Jace owes her big time in this chapter. I was so tired when writing it I almost had Jace squeal...yea you read right SQUEAL...LIKE A GIRL!!! Thankfully Lil Sis caught it! I can hear what Jace would yell at me now... "You made me squeal!? Do I look like the type of guy that squeals!? I don't think so! Stupid mundie! Great now I feel the need to go and prove my manhood!" Lol. Thank you again Lil Sis! Check out her stories, _City of Bones _and _City of Shadows._**

**Questions:**

**What will Isabelle tell her parents?**

**How will they react?**

**How is the baby?**

**What will happen next!?!? --- Review, review, REVIEW and find out!!**


	8. Eww an AN

**A.N. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm almost done with it, midterms week in college have been keeping me busy. Now my laptop battery charger is broken! So I won't be able to really use my computer. :o( I'm going to get fast shipping so I won't have to wait long. I am so sorry for the wait. Thank you all who read my story and for the reviews. I didn't realize warlocks were sterile when I wrote this, it's just what came into my mind. I'm not going to change it because that is how I want it, sorry. I apologize again and I hope I can get the next chapter to you soon! **

**~Krysy**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

**Jace: I am so glad you don't own us!**

**Me: That hurts right here. *points to my chest***

**Jace: Yea, whatever!**

**Me: I may not own you but I determine what happens to you, so watch it.**

**Jace: I'm sooo scared.**

**Isabelle: Could you two shut it and let the people read! **

"About the demon attack." Isabelle responded quickly while she repositioned herself in the bed to hide her small baby bump. Luckily the blanket was very thick. Alec shot her a glare as Maryse's eyes landed on Isabelle in the bed.

"Oh my! Sweetie, what happened?" Maryse asked worriedly, rushing to her daughter's side. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically and searched for any wounds. After Max she couldn't bear to lose another child.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. It was just a _malloch _**(A.N. Totally made that name up lol.)** demon. I was just distracted and it got me with its claws. Simon over here got him down while Jace stabbed him – "

"Yea, and let me tell you stabbing it in the knee wasn't that easy." Jace muttered, cutting Isabelle off.

"Anyways, then Magnus healed me and here I am." She gave them reassuring smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes, luckily her parents didn't notice.

"Okay then. Thank you Simon, Jace, and Magnus, for keeping her safe." She smiled at each of them, and each of them gave a small smile in return, each of them feeling in some way guilty.

"Yes, thank you." Robert spoke up.

"Not to, um, make you feel unwanted but what are you doing home?" Isabelle asked them.

"Well," Maryse started and sat beside Isabelle on the bed. She pushed back a strand of hair that was falling into Isabelle's eyes. "We finished what business we had and decided we'd come home." Maryse told them.

"We do have to go back, but not for a while." Robert added. "We have to go unpack so we'll all have dinner and catch up on what we missed, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Clary, your mom and Luke are here as well. They're in the library." Clary nodded thanks before Maryse and Robert hugged Isabelle, she made sure they didn't feel her belly, then they left the infirmary.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Alec screamed at Isabelle a second after the door shut behind their parents.

"I can't tell them. Not yet at least, okay." Isabelle said softly, glancing down at the small lump on her belly that was holding life.

"Isabelle you should tell then sooner rather than later," Magnus offered. Isabelle turned her head to look away from everyone.

"Why so they can look at me like you all do? So they can be as disgusted at me as you guys are? Why?" Her voice was cold and distant.

"Isabelle!" Clary cried, astonished at her words. "You know we don't think that about you!" Clary said sounding horrified and hurt.

"Okay so you don't think I'm disgusting, but I see the way you look at me!" Isabelle shouted back at her and Clary winced.

"Isabelle we just care about that's all." Magnus told her sincerely.

"What we were just trying to say is that you can't keep it from them forever." Simon tried to reason with her.

"What makes you say that bloodsucker? Is it the fact that she doesn't act like herself anymore or the fact that there is a baby growing inside her womb?" Jace said sarcastically.

"Listen _Angel boy_ I'm just trying to make her feel better—"

"And I love it when people talk about me like I'm not in the friggin room!" Isabelle shouted and they both froze. "That is what I'm talking about Jace! The whole 'she doesn't act like herself' comment, you treat me different now and you don't even realize it." A tear streamed down her cheek and Jace looked at her with an apologetic look.

"Isabelle, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying they're gonna noticed you changed." Jace tried to fix his mistake but Isabelle was done fighting with him.

"Whatever." Isabelle mumbled.

"Great, look what you did you idiot. You made her—" Simon started but was cut off.

"Okay, here is what we're gonna do! Clary go see your parents, Jace you go with her…you know you want to so just do it. Simon, Alec and Magnus go do something, it doesn't matter what, and I'll help get Iz ready for dinner, got it?" Maia spoke up and everyone just stared at her, kind of surprised at her leadership. "Are you all deaf or just stupid? Did you not understand what I said? Go!" She yelled at them. They all said goodbye to Isabelle and Maia and then left.

"Thanks Maia." Isabelle said as another tear fell down her face which Maia wiped off before giving her a hug.

"No problem, anytime. They were getting on my nerves too." She told her smiling. "Now let's go get you ready."

*************

Maia helped Isabelle to her room and helped her find some clothes to cover her baby bump. When they were sure she looked okay they headed for the kitchen. When they got there Isabelle was hit with the heavenly smell of her mother's cooking.

The two girls took in their surroundings as they entered. Maryse was at the stove stirring and Jocelyn was at the counter cutting vegetables. Clary and Jace sat next to each other at the table talking to Alec, Magnus, Robert, Luke and Simon. They all looked happy to Isabelle, how a family should look.

"Come on." Maia whispered to Isabelle as she skipped lightly down the steps and sat at the table. Isabelle followed but instead of sitting, she walked over to her mother.

"Smells heavenly mom. Whatcha making?" Isabelle asked her and Maryse smiled.

"Thank you sweetie. I'm making soup, rice and beans, and chicken." Isabelle's stomach grumbled hungrily causing Maryse to laugh. "It's almost done why don't you take a seat." She told her. "Have you been practicing on your cooking?" She then questioned as Isabelle slid into a seat at the table. Before she could answer Jace did.

"We're still alive." He told Maryse, but she only gave him a confused look. "Which means she hasn't been cooking. Thank the angel." He said the first part loudly but muttered the last bit. Isabelle heard though and gave him a fierce glare while the others laughed.

"She can't be _that_ bad." Maryse tried to reason but she couldn't help letting out a small giggle.

"Yes she can!" Jace replied and Isabelle glared at him again causing Clary to smack Jace in the back of the head. "Ow! What did I do?"

"You're trying to get Isabelle to murder you, and it's working." Clary scolded him

"So anything interesting happen while we were away?" Robert broke in before Jace could make his next sarcastic remark.

"Yes." Isabelle surprised herself when she spoke. Everyone except the parents looked at her with wide, worried eyes.

"Oh really? What happened?" Jocelyn asked as she started to set out the food with Maryse.

"It's something I think we should discuss after dinner." Isabelle said softly, looking down at her hands.

"What happened?" Maryse questioned worriedly, turning away from the stove to look in her daughter's eyes.

"I'll explain to you after dinner." Isabelle looked away.

"Okay." Robert said before everyone dug into their meals.  
*************

Dinner was eaten in mostly an awkward silence; a few conversations were started but died out quickly. "Where would you like to talk to us?" Maryse asked Isabelle when everyone's plates were empty and washed.

"Here is fine." She decided.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Robert questioned.

"Okay...well I just want to say that before you judge me, please hear me out." She looked at her parents and they nodded with confused looks before Isabelle took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well two months ago I decided to go out…" Isabelle went into her story. She told them about how she went to the club and met Elias, how they talked and danced, how she didn't feel well, and how he decided to walk her home. She told them about their shared kiss and finally how he attacked her. She gulped down the lump in her throat before continuing.

"Then he…he raped me." Isabelle sobbed. No matter how many times she told the story it never got easier. She heard her mother and Jocelyn gasp. A deep growl ripped from Luke's throat, and her father was tense and unmoving, probably trying to process this all in his head. "That's not all." She continued to tell them. The next words that fell out of her mouth were the hardest of all. "I'm also pregnant." She looked the adults through blurry eyes.

"Mommy?" She said as her mother began to sob harder into her hands. "Daddy?" He looked at her briefly before standing and leaving the room.

_I knew it. He thinks I'm disgusting,_ Isabelle thought. Jocelyn went over to Maryse and wrapped her in a hug, even Jocelyn had tears streaming down her face. Isabelle stood up from her seat slowly, her friends doing the same. She shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen door. "I knew they'd hate me." She muttered, tears falling down her cheeks. She put her hand on her mouth, trying to stop the sobs that were escaping from her throat, before quickly making her exit

She didn't care that they were calling out her name, she just went to her room as fast as her feet could take her. When she got there she laid in bed. _I'm disgusting,_ she kept repeating in her mind as rubbed her belly and tears streamed down her face.

Clary watched as Isabelle fled the kitchen, the look on her face was of pure sorrow.  
"That's it!" Clary shouted, hitting her fist onto the table. She had enough of everyone crying and not helping Isabelle. Can't they see how hard this is for her! "Boys go after Robert, Maia you stay with me and talk with Maryse." She said firmly. They all nodded and the guys, including Luke, went to find Robert. Clary walked over to Maryse with slight remorse on her face. "Stop crying now." Clary's tone was surprising, so much so that both Maryse and Jocelyn quickly looked at her.

"You will stop crying. Your daughter has been through hell and here you are crying when you should be holding her and telling her it's not her fault. You made one of her worst fears come true. She was scared to tell you thinking that you would hate her, she just told the rest of us a couple of days ago, and now she thinks she was right." Clary told Maryse and she shrank back at her words. Maryse sniffled and wiped at her face.

"I just feel like I failed her." Maryse said, anguish clear in her voice.

"No, you haven't…yet. If you sit here and do nothing you will have." Maia interjected.

"You too mom. Both of you get up and go talk to her." Clary directed. Both women stood and quickly made their way out of the kitchen. _By the Angel let this work out!  
***************_

The guys headed for the Library in search for Robert, but when he wasn't there they decided to try the training room. "I told you he'd be in here." Jace spoke quietly as they heard noise from inside the training room.

They entered to see Robert throwing daggers at a target, each one moving with deadly accuracy. The sound of the door opening alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. "Dad?"

"Yes Alec?" Robert responded sternly, never taking his eye off the target.

"Why did you leave her?" Alec said, catching Robert by surprise.

"Alec," he sighed, "As I look at her…the thought of that thing touching her…" He trailed off throwing the dagger roughly towards its target.

"Yes Robert we understand, but think about how she is feeling right now. She told us that she feared you and Maryse would hate her when she told you. So now not only did she have to go through being beat and violated, but now she is pregnant and thinks two of the most important people in her life hates her! We just started to get her back after two months of her not talking to us, and now here you come and you are going to kill whatever is left of her by acting like this!" Jace said seriously, you could tell he was getting angry by the end.

"But –"

"But what!? She's still your daughter right?" Robert gave Jace a nod. "And you still love her, right?" Another nod.

"She needs you dad." Alec told him quietly.

"I feel like a horrible parent." Robert spoke softly.

"No you aren't. She needs you now though. We need to get her and the baby looked at and we need to do something about Elias," Simon hissed out the name, "You need to be there for her. She needs all the love we can give her so she'll be able to heal." Robert knew they were right, and that he needed to get to his daughter in that moment. Jace must have noticed Roberts change because he spoke up.

"She's in her room. Go to her. You too Luke, Jocelyn is probably with Maryse." Jace informed them. Luke nodded and followed Robert out of the training room towards the broken girl that he considered as family.

**A.N. OMG I'm soo sorry it took so long! I'm working on POVs for the adults because I was gone so long and want to give you a lil somethin extra. Also I'm already working on the next chapter! :o)**

**Thank you to everyone who comments on my story and reads it! Sorry for the long wait. **

**A special thanks to my wonderful sis! Her betaing really adds that lil extra! :o)**

**No questions, but if you have questions of your own feel free to ask lol. Please leave me some comments, they make me happy!  
**


	10. POVs

**Disclaimer:**

**Jace: Holy...are you finally putting up the POVs.**

**Me: Shut it Jace! You're lucky I don't own you because I'd slap five ways from Saturday.**

**Jace: Five ways from Saturday?**

**Me: Oh whatever! I'm tired and my brain isn't working quite right.**

**Jace: Okay, sorry. Now let the people read.  
**

**Luke's POV**

Dinner was eaten in mostly an awkward silence; a few conversations were started but died out quickly. "Where would you like to talk to us?" Maryse asked Isabelle when everyone's plates were empty and washed.

"Here is fine." She told us. _I wonder what she has to tell us. I have a feeling it's not going to be good._

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Robert questioned her.

"Okay...well I just want to say that before you judge me, please hear me out." She looked at her parents and they nodded with confused looks before Isabelle took a deep breath and started to explain._ This doesn't sound good... _"Well two months ago I decided to go out…" Isabelle went into her story. She told us about how she went to the club and met this warlock Elias, how they talked and danced, how she didn't feel well, and how he decided to walk her home. My mind began to reel as she told us the details of that night. Her face showed pain beyond her years as she relived that night, which I must say scared me. She told us about their shared kiss and finally how he attacked her. She gulped before continuing. "Then he…he raped me." Isabelle sobbed.

_That bastard! I'll rip his throat out! What if it were Clary? Oh dear God. He needs to pay. _I felt a deep growl rip from the back of my throat as so many thoughts rushed through my head. I heard Mayrse and Jocelyn gasp, and noticed Robert just sitting there tense and unmoving. "That's not all." She continued to tell us._ There's more! This has got to be a joke! Please be a joke…_ "I'm also pregnant." _No! Isabelle is a sweetheart, this can't be happening to her._ Y_ou have got to be kidding me! This is so bad. Poor Isabelle_, I thought as she looked at each of us with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" She said as Mayrse began to sob harder into her hands. "Daddy?" Robert looked at her briefly before standing and leaving the room.

_Well crap,_ I thought as I looked at Isabelle. She looked so broken and I had no clue what to do to help her. Jocelyn went over to Maryse and wrapped her in a hug, even Jocelyn had tears streaming down her face. Isabelle stood up from her seat slowly, her friends doing the same. She shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen door. "I knew they'd hate me." I heard her mutter before quickly making her exit. _Great, this is so bad. She thinks we hate her, but she did nothing wrong._ My heart clenched, as did my fists, I felt so horrible for her and I really wanted to find this guy and murder him. This should have never happened to her.

All the sudden Clary stood from her seat. "That's it! Boys go after Robert, Maia you stay with me and talk with Maryse." She said firmly. I was not about to piss her off, I mean she is her mother's daughter, so I quickly stood and left to find Robert

*************

**Jocelyn's POV**

Dinner was eaten in mostly an awkward silence; a few conversations were started but died out quickly. "Where would you like to talk to us?" Maryse asked Isabelle when everyone's plates were empty and washed.

"Here is fine." She told us. She was worrying me. By her tone and facial expression I knew whatever she was going to say was big. _It's just whether it's gonna be good or bad that's the problem._

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Robert questioned her.

"Okay...well I just want to say that before you judge me, please hear me out." She looked at her parents and they nodded with confused looks before Isabelle took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well two months ago I decided to go out…" Isabelle went into her story. She told us about how she went to the club and met a warlock named Elias, how they talked and danced, how she didn't feel well, and how he decided to walk her home. She told us about their shared kiss and finally how he attacked her. I watched as she gulped before continuing.

"Then he…he raped me." Isabelle sobbed and my eyes flew wide with shock.

I let out a gasp. _By the __Angel__! Why!? Poor child, she didn't deserve this. No one does. She will need us to be there for her. _By the pain written all over her face I knew that she would need us.

I heard Maryse gasp as well, a deep growl ripped from Luke's throat, and noticed Robert was tense and unmoving.

"That's not all." She continued to tell us. My heart sank into my stomach as I felt the tension rise in the room. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say…_ "I'm also pregnant." _Angel, no! She is too young! _Isabelle looked at each of us with tears in her eyes. "Mommy?" She said as her mother began to sob harder into her hands. "Daddy?" He looked at her briefly before standing and leaving the room.

I did what I could and went over to Maryse and wrapped her in a hug. I briefly noticed that tears were streaming down my face, but I ignored them. Isabelle stood up from her seat slowly, her friends doing the same. She shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen door. "I knew they'd hate me." She muttered before quickly making her exit. _Oh my, hate her? I could never. That bastard needs to pay. Oh god, what are we going to do?_ My thoughts were going a mile a minute. _That dirty bastard needs to be murdered for what he did to Isabelle!_

Suddenly Clary stood. "That's it! Boys go after Robert, Maia you stay with me and talk with Maryse." I heard her say firmly. The guys, including Luke, went to find Robert. Clary walked over to Maryse and I, remorse was slightly written on her face. "Stop crying now." Clary's tone was surprising, so much so that both Maryse and I quickly looked at her. "You will stop crying. Your daughter has been through hell and here you are crying when you should be holding her and telling her it's not her fault. You made one of her worst fears come true. She was scared to tell you thinking that you would hate her, she just told the rest of us a couple of days ago, and now she thinks she was right." Clary told Maryse. Maryse sniffled and wiped at her face.

"I just feel like I failed her." Maryse said, anguish clear in her voice.

"No, you haven't…yet. If you sit here and do nothing you will have." Maia interjected.

"You too mom. Both of you get up and go talk to her." Clary directed. I couldn't help but feel proud of the way my daughter was handling things. Maryse and I got up and left the kitchen to find Isabelle. Hopefully we can help her.

************

**Mayrse's POV**

Dinner was eaten in mostly an awkward silence; a few conversations were started but died out quickly. "Where would you like to talk to us?" I decided to ask Isabelle when everyone's plates were empty and washed.

"Here is fine." She told us.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Robert questioned her. I was worried about what she was going to tell us. I don't know if I could handle anything bad, not after I already lost my baby, Max.

"Okay...well I just want to say that before you judge me, please hear me out." She looked at Robert and I and we both nodded. I'm sure I had a confused look on my face, but Isabelle took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well two months ago I decided to go out…" My daughter went into her story. She told us about how she went to the club and met a warlock named Elias, how they talked and danced, how she didn't feel well, and how he decided to walk her home. With each word I became more anxious. She told us about their shared kiss and finally how he attacked her. The pain on her face shattered made my heart shatter. _Angel, please don't let it be…_ "Then he…he raped me." My daughter sobbed. _NO!_ A straggled gas escaped my throat. _No, no, no, no, no, NO! Not my baby! My poor baby!_

I vaguely heard Jocelyn gasp and a deep growl ripped from Luke's throat. Robert sat there tense and unmoving. "That's not all." She continued to tell us. _Oh by the Angel, there's more! _ "I'm also pregnant." I buried my face in my hands. _I failed! I'm a horrible mother. I couldn't protect my babies! Angel, why!? Why my babies!? _

Isabelle looked at us with tears in her eyes. "Mommy?" She said. The tone of her voice made me break more and I sobbed harder into my hands. "Daddy?" Robert looked at her briefly before standing and leaving the room.

I felt arms wrap around me and tears hit my shirt, I knew it was Jocelyn. I heard everything going on around me but I couldn't manage to make a move. I heard a chair scrape back as Isabelle stood up from her seat slowly, her friends doing the same. "I knew they'd hate me." I heard her mutter before quickly making her exit. _Hate her? Dear lord, I could never hate Isabelle. She is my only daughter, my heart and I let that horried animal touch her. _I sobbed harder, knowing I would be incredibly dehydrated afterwards but I didn't care. All I could think of was strangling that Elias.

"That's it! Boys go after Robert, Maia you stay with me and talk with Maryse." I heard Clarissa say firmly. I heard they guys get up and leave. "Stop crying now." Clary's tone surprised me causing to look up at her quickly. "You will stop crying. Your daughter has been through hell and here you are crying when you should be holding her and telling her it's not her fault. You made one of her worst fears come true. She was scared to tell you thinking that you would hate her, she just told the rest of us a couple of days ago, and now she thinks she was right." Clary told me. I sniffled and wiped at my face.

"I just feel like I failed her." I said to her.

"No, you haven't…yet. If you sit here and do nothing you will have." Maia interjected.

"You too mom. Both of you get up and go talk to her." Clary directed. I stood quickly knowing that they were right. I needed to be there for my daughter, I still could help her. I went towards Isabelle's room with Jocelyn following closely behind me.

************

**Robert's POV**

Dinner was eaten in mostly an awkward silence; a few conversations were started but died out quickly. "Where would you like to talk to us?" Maryse asked Isabelle when everyone's plates were empty and washed.

"Here is fine." She responded.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" I questioned her, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Okay...well I just want to say that before you judge me, please hear me out." She looked at Maryse and I and we both nodded, confusion surely clear on my face, before Isabelle took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well two months ago I decided to go out…" Isabelle went into her story. She told us about how she went to the club and met a warlock, Elias, how they talked and danced, how she didn't feel well, and how he decided to walk her home. I was furious with the thought of where this was going. She told us about their shared kiss and finally about how he attacked her. I saw the pain in her face and knew I had failed as her father. "Then he…he raped me." Isabelle sobbed.

_That son of a bitch! I'm going to find him and torture him slowly. Oh Angel, why!? Why my baby girl? That disgusting bastard touched her._ My stomach turned and I felt sick. Anger filled me, as I sat there tense. Millions of things ran through my head as I tried to process what she was actually telling me.

I heard Maryse and Jocelyn gasp. A deep growl ripped from Luke's throat. _If I could growl like that I would_. "That's not all." She continued to tell them._ There's more! Damn it! There just has to be more right? It wasn't bad enough she was raped!?_ "I'm also pregnant." My whole body went rigid at those horrifying words. _Oh God, at this age? She's too young! I'm the worst father in the world. I can't protect my family. Max was killed… now this._ Isabelle looked at each of us with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" She said as Maryse began to sob harder into her hands. "Daddy?" I heard the pain in her voice and everything in me broke. I looked at her briefly before standing and leaving the room. I just couldn't look at her. It wasn't her, it was me. I failed her…I didn't protect her. I headed for the one place where I could release my anger…the training room.

**A.N. Soooo...I'm sorry for taking so long. Lots of work to do at school and stuff! I'll try and get the next chapter up next week. Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks to those who read my story and thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me.**

**Thanks to my Lil Sis for betaing. Check out her stories, she's an amazing writer!!! 3**

**Review Please!!!! :o)  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Jace: She doesn't even own us.**

**Clary: I know Cassandra Clare does.**

**Jace: Well she better at least make everything work out.**

**Clary: I hope she does.**

**Me: Can you guys not talk about me please.**

**Jace: Well maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop! Don't you know it's rude.**

**Me: You weren't exactly whispering you arrogant jerk.**

**Jace: That's sexy arrogant jerk to you!**

**Me: Nice defense there. But I won't deny that you're sexy. You did good Clary.**

**Clary: Thanks, but watch it. And let the people read your story already!  
**

Isabelle heard a soft knock on her door, but she just didn't feel like getting up. She was still crying, how one person could have so many tears was beyond her. She heard her door creak open and then her bed shift. "Sweetie?" Her mother's voice said. "I'm sorry." Maryse told her as she wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter from behind.

"It's alright mom I know you think I'm disgusting." Isabelle choked out and Maryse gasped.

"What!? No Isabelle! I don't think that, not at all. I think that monster is disgusting, but not you." Maryse choked out a sob of her own. Isabelle turned to face her mother and placed her head on her mother's comforting shoulder. "Oh Isabelle… I could never think that of you. When you're a mother the greatest pain you feel is not your own, it's your children's. I failed you. I failed to protect you." Another sob came from her throat even though she tried holding it back. "I'm not ashamed of you, or disgusted. I'm hurt because you are hurt. You are one of the most precious things in my life, Isabelle. Don't ever think I will stop loving you because that will NEVER, EVER happen." She finished and Isabelle lifted her head so she was looking at her mother. Maryse wrapped her arms more securely around her daughter and Isabelle buried her face into her mother once again.

"Mom, I don't know what to do!" Isabelle cried. "I can't be a mom, I don't know how. What if I'm horrible at it?" She sobbed louder, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Oh sweetheart. It will work out, I'll help you and I'm sure Jocelyn will too. You won't be alone in this; I swear by the Angel you will not be alone." Maryse vowed to her daughter. Isabelle knew each of her mother's words were true, she would not be alone in this. She would never be alone.

"She is right," Jocelyn spoke up from the doorway, startling Isabelle. She walked over to the other side of the bed and laid next to Isabelle, wrapping her arms around her as well. "You have done so much for Clary, and I look at you as if you are my own daughter. I will be here for you, I swear by the Angel I will be." Jocelyn also vowed. Isabelle felt so comforted by the women's words, but then she remembered one person that she wanted so deeply to be there…was not.

"Thank you both. I know what you're telling me is true. I know you both love me. I know that you don't think I'm disgusting because I believe what you said, but dad…" Isabelle trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Maryse questioned in suprise.

"He just left." She sputtered out and the tears felt like they were never going to stop as they rushed down her face. "He could barely even look at me. He probably would rather never see me again, and I would prefer it if I never had to see him look at me with the disgust I know he feels." She choked out. Maryse was about to respond when a voice came from the doorway.

"I feel no such thing." Robert said coming fully into the room with Luke following him. He walked over to the side of the bed where Jocelyn was. Taking an unspoken cue Jocelyn unwrapped her arms from Isabelle, stood up and walked over to stand with Luke, interwining her fingers into his and looking at the family with concern. Robert sat on the bed and tugged on Isabelle so she would face him, but Isabelle clung to her mother tighter not wanting to look him in the face. "Isabelle, look at me please." Isabelle was surprised by how much pain she heard in his voice, so reluctantly she turned to look at him. The pain she had heard was clearly written on his face. There was a silence as they stared into each other's eyes, both hurt.

"Daddy." Was the only thing that came from her lips as she began to sob again, and Robert immediately pulled her over into his lap holding her as if she were a little child. He held her close and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, clinging to him as if she were drowning and he was the lifesaver keeping her afloat. Isabelle noticed it actually felt that way. She felt like she was slipping into a the darkness, away from her pure world she once had, and her father was the only thing she was holding onto that kept her in her world. The right world.

"Shh. It's okay." He rocked her gently. "I don't hate you. None of us could ever hate you for what happened. I just feel like the world's worst parent. I hate that bastard that hurt you. I want to find him and inflict as much pain as possible on him. I don't even know if there is enough pain for what he did to you. I'm sorry I ran before. It was just so angry, not at you. I have a feeling that your mom and Jocelyn have already sworn to be there for you?" He looked over at Maryse, tears were falling rapidly down her face, and she nodded. "And now I am swearing by the Angel that I will be there, no matter what, when or where I'll be there." He held her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I swear by the Angel to be there for you as well, Isabelle." Luke stated. "I may be a lycanthrope, but I was once a shadowhunter and those words still hold meaning to me." He told her with a slight smile and Isabelle nodded.

Isabelle felt so loved at that moment. She feared the worst and had gotten the opposite. She sniffled and pulled away from her father. "First I'd like to say thank you all for being here like you are. I love you all. And second, you both aren't the worst parents in the world," She stated and looked at both of them in the eyes, making sure they understood. "You both are amazing. You did nothing wrong. You are here for me now and that's what matters. I just hope that I can be as great of a parent as you two." They stared at her a bit shocked. "What?"

"You just sound extremely mature." Maryse told her with some proud in her tone and Isabelle let out a dark chuckle.

"Yea well having been through what I have I really have no other choice but to grow up." She admitted to them and they frowned sadly.

"This is true." Robert sighed. "Now I would like to find this bastard and murder him. What do you say Luke, care to join?" Robert questioned him angrily.

"Love to." Luke growled at the thought of the sick monster that had done this to Isabelle. Robert moved Isabelle off his lap and stood up to leave. From the information he had they could track him down.

"NO!" Isabelle shrieked surprising everyone in the room. Moving quicker than most of them thought she could, Isabelle moved from her bed and stood blocking the door. "You can't! He'll kill you! You can't please!" Silent tears streamed down her face and she wiped at the furiously.

"Isabelle –" Robert began.

"NO!" Isabelle shouted again. "There is more I have to tell you all about the demon attack, but the others need to hear as well. I'm tired of repeating my stories." Isabelle grabbed her cell and texted Clary to bring everyone to her room. She still stood blocking the doorway, one of her hands unconsciously made its way to her growing belly. Robert seeing this stepped back.

"Alright, I won't go after him now. We will talk about things first, take things one step at a time, okay?" He said to her. She nodded but did not move from the door.

"How is the baby? Have you been to the doctor?" Maryse asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't know, and no. I only found out about a week ago." She looked down and rubbed her belly then looked over to her mother.

"Well then we need to make you a doctor appointment. This child may have came from bad circumstances but it will be my first grandchild so I want him or her to be healthy." Maryse smiled at Isabelle encouragingly.

"How did you know I wanted to keep the baby?" Isabelle questioned curiously and Maryse let out a small chuckle, but there was no humor behind it.

"The way you are holding your belly," Robert answered for Maryse, "It's how your mom would hold hers when she was carrying each of you." He smiled at the memory.

"This baby is going to be special as well so we will need to keep a watchful eye on you." Maryse said. A thought suddenly popped into Roberts head and he decided to voice it.

"I thought that warlocks were sterile?" Everyone in the room took in his question, all of their expressions turned confused.

"We are." A voice came from behind Isabelle startling her. "It's rare for a warlock to reproduce. Happens maybe once every three hundred years, never actually seen it myself…" Magnus trailed off in thought only to pick up again a second later, "This baby is going to be extremely special, we'll need to do some research and keep a close watch on how you both are coming along." He said the last part to Isabelle, and she just simply nodded and moved out of the way for the others to come in.

"Well we'll set up the appointment with the doctor tomorrow." Maryse stated, waving it off. At the moment she was interested in what her daughter had to tell them all. "Now Isabelle, what is it you had to tell us all?" She questioned, all eyes turned to Isabelle.

"Well…when I sent Simon away to get the others the demon said something to me. He said, 'Relax pretty little shadowhunter, I'm not allowed to kill you.' I was trying to get out of him what he meant when I was distracted and he attacked." Everyone looked deep in thought, trying to figure out what this meant.

"Why do they always say that?" Clary questioned softly as if it was only meant to be said only to herself.

"What?" Isabelle asked her simply. Clary's head snapped towards Isabelle and color rose to her cheeks.

"Oops, I said that out loud?" Isabelle nodded. "Well, that first time I was attacked by the Ravener it spoke to me. Said something about its master being pissed if it hurt me, and we all know who that master turned out to be." She told them, wincing at the memory of Valentine, her horrible father.

"Okay then… Anyways I have a feeling Elias has something to do with it." Isabelle said as she observed everyone around her. She heard Luke and Maia growl, Simon make a hissing sound, Magnus had tiny sparks flying from his hands, Alec and Jace looked like their heads were going to explode, her father's fists were clenched at his sides as he began to pace a bit, Clary looked as if she were going to rip someone limb from limb, and her mother and Jocelyn looked ready to kill. "People, I'm really not in the mood for you all to be getting this way."

"And what way is that, Isabelle?" Robert asked her a little harsher then he intended to. Isabelle looked at him a little hurt, and he sighed and spoke again, "I'm sorry but I just don't understand why you won't let us go after him."

"Because he said he'd kill you! That's why! I let Max get killed by Jonathan, and I will NOT allow anyone else I care about be put in danger, especially because of me." She shouted at them and they all winced away.

"Isabelle, we can fend for ourselves. It's not like we will be going after him alone, strength in numbers. _Please_ just think about. We won't go to the clave yet, but something has to be done." Robert said in an authoritative tone.

"Your father is right." Maryse spoke up in a strong voice, suprising herself. "How about we all get some rest and tomorrow we'll go over things more, there has been quite a lot to take in. Sound good?" Everyone nodded their heads yes. "Isabelle, we'll set up a doctor appointment for you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yea, thanks." She responded softly and glanced at her slightly oversized belly. "I love you all so much. I hope you know that." She stood by her door frame, allowing everyone to pass.

"We love you too." Clary told her before hugging her and walking out the door.

"Damn skippy." Jace said with a smirk before following after Clary. Luke and Jocelyn came next.

"We love you as well." Jocelyn said and Luke nodded in agreement. Jocelyn kissed her on the head and Luke gave her a quick hug before leaving her room.

"Ugh, mushiness." Maia said bouncing up to Isabelle, and Isabelle gave a small chuckle. "Well you already know I love ya girl, so I'll see ya tomorrow." Isabelle surprised Maia by gripping her in a quick hug, which Maia returned without a hesitation. Maia smiled as they broke apart and walked out the door.

"Of course you know I love you sis. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Alec told her as he walked up to her, Magnus at his side.

"You're okay for a shadowhunter." Magnus said with a smirk, and Isabelle punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey! No need for violence! Pfft, here I was gonna say I love ya too." He shook his head in disappointment. Alec smiled at his boyfriend's and sister's antics.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maggie. Did I hurt you?" Isabelle asked with fake sincerity, and Magnus smiled at her. Suddenly he pulled her into a large hug.

"I missed you!" He pulled away grinning and she smiled back. Alec hugged Isabelle before dragging Magnus out of her room.

Finally her mom and dad walked over. "We love you with all our hearts. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Maryse told her as the tears were threatening to appear once again.

"That we do," Robert agreed. "Now go rest sweetheart. Come to us if you need anything." Maryse laid a kiss on Isabelle's cheek and Robert laid one on her forehead before exiting her room. Isabelle closed the door behind them, closing her eyes she sighed, happy that the day was over. She didn't notice the person hidden in the shadow of her room, or that she didn't say goodbye to everyone. She began changing into her pajamas when someone cleared their throat.

Isabelle jumped and spun around to find a blushing Simon. "Sorry …I-I didn't mean to scare you…I j-just wanted to talk." He stammered out, yet again Isabelle wondered how a vampire can blush and she giggled at him.

"It's okay. I just didn't realize I didn't say goodbye to you. Just give me a sec." He nodded and she ran into the bathroom to put on her pajamas. When she came out Simon was sitting by the window looking at the street below. "I love to sit there and watch the people." This time Simon jumped, causing Isabelle feel a pang of satisfaction. "Sorry." She said and Simon laughed. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know how you're doing?" He asked softly and Isabelle smiled.

"I'm alright. A little scared, but nothing too bad." She told him as she sat on her bed. A huge yawn escaped her lips.

"You must be tired." Simon stated and she nodded.

"I am." She simply said back and crawled under her covers.

"I'll let you sleep then." He got up from the window and walked to her bed. He bent down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as he stood up and turned towards the door. Her hand shot out and gripped his arm.

"Please stay." She surprised herself by saying. Simon looked slightly unsure. "I get nightmares and it seems to help if I'm with someone. Please stay?" She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Of course." He walked to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes before slipping in. She turned towards him and snuggled into him, while his arms wrapped protectively around her. He held back a sigh as he held her in his arms, although Isabelle allowed hers to be heard.

"Thank you." She whispered to him with a smile.

He kissed the top of her head as she began to drift into sleep. She could have sworn she heard him whisper 'anything for you' before the darkness finally took her away from the real world.

**A.N. Wooo! Chapter 9! Lol. Well I hope you liked it. Chapter 10 is almost ready to go up and I'm working on Chapter 11! :o) **

**Thank you to all of you who read my story. :o) I hope I don't disappoint you. Thanks for the reviews too! They make me super happy. :o)**

**Thank you to my Lil Sis! *big hug* She's the best and she really helps add a lil something extra to my chapters. You should really check out her stuff! She's amazing! **

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!! :o)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Mayrse: MY BABY GIRL! *slaps me***

**Me: Oww! *rubs cheek***

**Robert: Mayrse leave her be. She doesn't own us as it is, Cassandra Clare does.**

**Me: I'm sorry...I...Things will get better... *Cries***

**Mayrse: No...I'm sorry. I'll, um, let the people read now.  
**

**3 Months Later…**

Isabelle waddled down the streets of New York towards her doctor's office. She was now five months pregnant, and today would be finding out the sexes of her babies. That's right, she was going to have twins, which explains the waddle and why she was so big at five months.

Simon walked next to her, their hands intertwined. He had been there for her ever since that first night he stayed with her. He held her when she woke up from nightmares, held her hand through all the talks with her parents, had gone to each doctor's appointment, and even, as much as she disliked it, held her hair and rubbed her back when she would get sick. He had finally told her that he loved her about a month ago and she told him that she loved him too, they were happy.

At first Maia was upset. She wanted to be with Simon, but she knew that he and Isabelle were meant to be. About two months ago she started dating Adam. He was tall, had tousled dirty blonde hair, and the most breath taking blue-green eyes. Not to mention he is also a werewolf. The gang got along with him great. Jace loved his sarcasm, Magnus loved the clothes he wore, Alec and Simon simply thought he was cool to hang with, and Isabelle and Clary loved his sweet side. Also everyone was glad he made Maia happy. A month after meeting him Isabelle decided to tell him what happened to her.

****Flashback****

The gang was all hanging out in the library. They wanted to hang out with Isabelle before they went hunting later that night. Isabelle wasn't allowed to go since she was pregnant, so she would stay at the institute like usual bored out of her mind.

Simon sat next to Isabelle, her head rested on his comforting shoulder. One of her hands was entwined with his while the other rubbed her bulging belly. Clary and Jace sat in a similar position across from them, and Alec and Magnus sat on the love seat talking. They were just waiting for Maia and Adam.

"Guys?" They all looked over at Isabelle. "I think I'm going to tell Adam what happened to me." She told them softly but confidently.

"Really? Are you sure you want to?" Clary questioned.

"Yea. I mean, I think he has a right to know. He's a friend now and he's dating Maia. I don't want to keep him in the dark. He seems like a nice guy and it wouldn't be right if I didn't."

"If you're sure…" Clary started slowly.

"I am." Isabelle stated, and right on cue in walked Maia and Adam holding hands. Adam had a huge grin on his face as always as he walked over to the group. He said hi to everyone and then turned towards Isabelle.

"Hey Iz! How are Taco and Bell?" He asked her enthusiastically and she glared at him.

"Why do you insist on calling them that!? I hate it." She huffed and he laughed.

"You know why." He started calling them that because Isabelle always seemed to be eating Taco Bell when he saw her. It wasn't her fault these stupid hormones always had her craving it.

"First off I can't help what I crave! Second, have you ever seen their commercials!? They're evil! You watch it and then you want it so damn bad!" She rushed out defensively. "UGH! Now I want some Taco Bell! Oh, and they're doing just fine." Everyone laughed slightly at her little outburst.

"That's good to hear, and yes their commercials are very tempting." Adam chuckeled.

"Listen I want to tell you my story, Adam. So if you could please sit down." Maia's eyes widened slightly, figuring out what she was about to say, and Adam's furrowed his brow in confusion, but he did as told. "You can't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" He nodded to her and she began her story.

She told him everything about that night, about Elias, the rape, how she discovered she was pregnant two months later, and what the demon said before it attacked.

Adam reacted like Luke had. When he heard about the rape a growl ripped from his throat. He let her finish speaking before he started. "Is he dead?" He asked in a low voice, anger clouded his eyes. That was his first thought since he could tell no one here would let Elias live after what he did.

"No." She told him simply.

"WHAT!? Why the hell not!?" He shouted angrily, standing up from his seat.

"Because you can't kill someone you can't find." Jace told him in angry frustration and Clary squeezed his hand.

"After we convinced Izzy to let us go after him, we of course informed the clave, and then put out the word that if anyone has info on him to let us know. It's like he just disappeared. The clave has no information on him and demons aren't really that cooperative." Simon spoke up.

"Oh." Adam said looking down at his hands deep in thought and slowly sat down.

"Listen Adam, I only wanted to tell you because I thought you had a right to know. If you're going to treat me differently now then I suggest you not even acknowledge my presence at all." Isabelle's voice held a bit of hurt and anger. Adam's head snapped up to look at her.

"No. I'm…it's just that it's a lot to take in. I want to find this guy and rip his head off." Isabelle nodded in understanding. She also felt good that he cared that much. "Iz, I hate that this happened to you, but I won't treat you any differently. You're obviously a tough cookie if you made it through all of this." She laughed at him.

"I guess I am a 'tough cookie'" She air quoted him with a chuckle.

"What? Would you rather have me said a tough bitch?" Maia smacked the back of his head lightly. "OW! Hey! I was just asking!" He rubbed the back of his head and Isabelle started laughing again.

"I may have gotten through it, but I had a lot of help." She told him looking at her family, they weren't just her friends anymore.

"Yea, well how about we go get you some Taco Bell?" He smiled at her, and she jumped, well tried to, off the couch quickly.

"What the hell are we waiting for!? I'm hungry!" She exclaimed and they all laughed at her enthusiasm before they all got up and headed to get Taco Bell.

****End Flashback****

Isabelle smiled at the memory. Clary and Jace were walking in front of her. Clary had insisted on coming. She said she wanted to be there to see the babies and to find out their sexes. Jace of course had to come; where ever Clary goes he tends to go too. As a matter of fact everyone decided to come along.

Alec and Magnus were walking, behind Isabelle and Simon, along with Maia and Adam. Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke were walking ahead of Clary and Jace in a deep conversation. Isabelle was happy that they were coming with her, but she couldn't help but think of that first appointment.

****Flashback****

The morning after Isabelle told her parents her mother told her she scheduled her a doctor appointment for that afternoon, so that's how she ended up lying back on the chair as the doctor squeezed a clear gel on her exposed stomach. The doctor had already asked her several questions and now was going to do the sonogram. She wasn't alone with the doctor, her friends and family decided to come along for support and probably too anxious to be away from her.

Simon stood next to Isabelle, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance when she jumped as the cold gel hit her stomach. "Sorry, it's a little cold at first." The doctor said with a small smile. "It's nice to see a family come in like this. We don't get it very often." The doctor told them as her eyes scanned the visitors.

"Just showing some love and support." Jace grinned.

The doctor placed the device on Isabelle's belly, rubbing in the gel. A second later the quick thumps of a heart could be heard. "Ah, there are the heartbeats…" Isabelle's eyes widened when the doctor spoke.

"H-heartbeats? As in mine and the baby's?" Isabelle stuttered out.

"Nope. As in…Ah! There they are! As in the babies' and yours. See there is one baby and there is the other." The doctor pointed at the screen and Isabelle noticed everyones eyes fly wide open in shock. Isabelle stared at the screen in amazement and horror. "I'll print out a picture for you, anyone else want one?" The doctor questioned with a smile. Isabelle heard several weak yeses, and then the doctor step out of the room quickly.

Isabelle closed her eyes and felt the familiar sting of tears. She didn't know if she could be a good mom to one let alone two kids. Simon noticed her distress and squeezed her hand. Her eyelids opened to see a pair of warm brown ones staring at her. **(A.N. not sure if Simon's eyes are actually brown)** After a few minutes the doctor returned and finished printing out the pictures then handed them out.

While everyone was distracted Simon leaned down and whispered to Isabelle, "It'll be okay. You're going to be a great mom." He placed a small kiss on her cheek and when he pulled away she smiled at him.

"Twins!" Isabelle's head snapped towards Clary who looked like she wanted to jump up and down. "Can you believe it!? This is so crazy." Clary's excited tone made her laugh.

"Crazy, scary, exciting…It's a whole list of things." She responded quietly.

"Don't be scared, Iz. Everything will work out." Jace grinned at her encouragingly.

"Oh honey, look how good you're taking care of them." Mayrse said, handing Isabelle the sonogram. "Those are your babies, _yours_." She emphasized happily and Isabelle could no longer hold it in as a lone tear streamed down her cheek. She brought one hand up quickly to wipe it off while the other clutched the picture of her babies.

"They are, aren't they." Isabelle whispered. It was more of a statement then a question. The doctor cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"Well, now that we have seen the babies it's time to talk about keeping them healthy." She smiled and finally wiped the gel off of Isabelle's stomach so she could lower down her shirt. "The babies seem to be at the correct size which means you're eating well, but since you are eating for three..." Jace decided to cut her off.

"Wait! I thought there were only two babies!?" His face showed shock and confusion. Everybody stared at him then burst out laughing.

"There are," the doctor chuckled, "When I say three I mean Isabelle and the two babies."

"Oh, um, I'm a little tired today." He told them rubbing the back of his neck clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay sweetie, we understand." Clary told him, and she rose on her tip toes to peck his cheek causing Jace to smile.

"Okay, now that that is all settled. Everything seems perfect, so here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. You should also take folic acid, so here is a prescription for that. The directions are right there on how to take them, okay?" The doctor handed her the papers, and Isabelle nodded. "Great! Well, you should make an appointment for a month from now. Take care and I'll see you then." She smiled and threw out the sheet that kept the gel off of Isabelle's clothes.

"Thank you doctor…" Isabelle started but completely blanked on the name. "Oh, I'm so sorry I completely forgot your name." She told her embarrassed.

"It's okay," the doctor chuckled, "Just call me Haley, you all seem nice enough so I don't mind you calling me by my name."

"Thank you so much doc…Haley." Isabelle smiled. Everyone exited the room while she fixed herself up. Then she exited herself to go make her next appointment.

****End Flashback****

Finally they made it to the doctor's office, and waited to be called in the waiting room. Fifteen minutes passed when the nurse came out. _Hmm…she looks new,_ Isabelle thought when she didn't recognize her. "Isabelle Lightwood?" She asked loudly. The woman's eyes grew wide as she saw the size of their group, it looked like half the waiting room. "I'm sorry, but all of you can't come in with her." She told them.

"Huh? Why not? We only have one more from the last time when they all came." Isabelle questioned. She needed them to be with her.

"Well, I'm sorry but not this time." The nurse said in an angry and impatient voice. Isabelle was getting aggravated and was about to snap back when a voice interrupted them.

"Renee it's okay. It's fine for all of them to come in." Haley said from the door way. "Come on everyone, third door on the left." She moved to let everyone pass. Isabelle was the last to go through the door, but not before she gave the nurse a smug look and heard Haley talk to her, "And Renee if I hear you speak to my clients like that again your ass is out of here, got it?" Isabelle was shocked to hear Haley talk like that, she didn't expect her to curse, but the bitch deserved it.

Isabelle walked into the room and sat on the doctor's seat. "Excited?" Simon questioned, coming to stand next to her. She nodded her head enthusiastically, a big grin on her face, which made him chuckle at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Sooo…it's good to see you again Isabelle." Haley smiled at her as she entered the room. "As well as the rest of you. Looks like we have someone new also." She said gesturing towards Adam, and everyone said hello to her before she continued, "So I'm guessing you want to know the sexes of the babies today." She didn't make it a question but Isabelle answered anyway.

"You betcha!" She said happily.

"Well then you know the drill." Haley replied walking over to the machine and flipping it on. Isabelle lifted her shirt, exposing her belly, and laid back. Haley squeezed on the gel and then placed the device to her stomach. The sounds of their heartbeats were heard and then a picture of the babies appeared on the screen. "So what do you guys think they are going to be? What do you want to have, Isabelle?" Haley asked.

"Clary, Luke, my dad Robert, Jocelyn and Adam think they'll both be girls. My mom Mayrse, both my brothers Jace and Alec, and Maia think they'll both be boys. And Simon and Magnus think one is a boy and one is a girl. As for me, I don't care as long as they're healthy." Isabelle responded in an excited tone.

"Let's start with this baby." She pointed towards the left side of the screen. She's looking good, very well developed." Haley told them with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Clary squeaked loudly.

"Girl number one!" Adam cheered and high fived Luke. Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Maia all looked disappointed that they were wrong, yet excited it was a girl regardless.

"And over here. He's looking strong. Just as good as his sister." Everyone gasped.

"Hmm…so a girl and boy. I believe Simon and I were correct." Magnus said smugly.

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever." Jace replied, a bit disappointed he was wrong.

"How can you tell what they are?" Maia spoke up from beside Adam.

"Here let me show you." Haley then pointed on the screen where she determines what the babies were. When she was done they all nodded in understanding. "Do you have any names picked out?" Haley then questioned.

"Actually…yes, I do. For the girl I have Ariel Rose or Cassiel Sage. For the boy I have Aaron Maxwell or Sammael Lucian." Luke's eyes brightened as Isabelle metioned his name.

"Those are beautiful names. Do you know which you'll be using?" Haley asked thoughtfully.

"I think I will choose when they're born." Haley nodded and printed out several pictures of the sonogram before wiping the gel off of Isabelle's stomach with a soft white cloth.

"Congratulations and I'll see you in a month." She said to Isabelle and Simon, since he was always with her. "So nice seeing you again." She said to the others then walked out of the room.

Isabelle pulled down and fixed her shirt. Everyone hugged and congratulated her. "Thanks guys, but can we go to Takis? I'm _starving_!" Isabelle stated, and almost as if to prove her point her stomach growled. "SEE! Even the babies are saying 'feed me'!" Everyone laughed at her.

"Alright let's get you three fed then, shall we?" Simon said looking at everyone. They all nodded and piled out of the room. "I love you." He told Isabelle, kissing the top of her head, before exiting the room with Isabelle gripping his arm.

"I love you too." She smiled at him as they headed to Takis with the rest of her family.

**A.N. YAY!!! Chapter 10 Lol!! I hope you all liked it! I'm working on Ch11. :o)How did you like Adam? I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile for what you think the babies' names should be!  
**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed and those of you who read my story! 3**

**A special thanks to my Lil Sis who betas for me! She's amazing!!! *Big Hug* 3**

**Review Please!!!! :o)  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**Isabelle: You better get me to Takis quickly because I'm starving!**

**Me: Relax I just have to tell the readers I don't own any of you besides Elias, Dr. Haley, Adam, and Evelyn.**

**Isabelle: Yea Cassandra Clare owns us, but umm...who's Evelyn?**

**Me: Umm...Uh...Look Spaghetti! **

**Isabelle: What, where!? **

**Me: *Runs away and hides* Enjoy!  
**

They made their way to their table in Takis. Maryse had called ahead and told them to set up a table since there were so many of them. Isabelle sat at one end of the table, Simon sat next to her. After Simon there was Adam, Maia, Jocelyn, and Luke in that order. On the other side of Isabelle sat Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and then Robert at the other end. When they were all settled the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Hey!" Kaelie's peppy voice rang out. "Are you ready to order?" She said to them all but focused on Jace. _When will she get that he is unavailable,_ Isabelle thought aggravatingly. Isabelle noticed Clary tense. Kaelie walked around the table taking each person's order. When she got to Jace she leaned down letting her breasts show to him. Clary leaned into Jace more, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were together, but Kaelie dismissed it. "And what can I get for you? I can give you _anything_ you want." She said trying to flirt, obviously not talking about the food. Isabelle saw Clary clench her fist and had enough.

"Hey, Kaelie!" Isabelle snapped, as did Kaelie's head to look at her. "When will you get it through your bimbo brain that my brother is one unavailable and two not interested!?"

"He used to be." Kaelie told her with a glare.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have the key words…_used to_! Now let's see what she wins, shall we? She gets to take her boobs out of my brother's face, finish taking our orders and gets to go get us another waitress! Not to mention I won't rip the eyeballs out of her ugly face, sound good to you?" Isabelle stood from her seat while telling her off. Kaelie stood up straight and fear was evident in her eyes. She wasn't responding so Isabelle questioned again, "I asked, does that sound good to you?" Kaelie just nodded, finished taking their orders then quickly ran off.

Everyone at the table stared at her in a mix of amusement and horror. "What?" Isabelle asked, not understanding their expressions.

"Um, were you not just here when you almost ripped Kaelie's head off? That was intense." Adam said while trying to hold back laughter.

"I'm hungry and she was getting on my nerves. She acted as if Clary wasn't even there, so I snapped. Sue me." She responded and sat back down. "And before any of you decide to say anything about me being hormonal, I'm pregnant so it's allowed." The whole table erupted into laughter.

"You are, but you really shouldn't have scared that poor girl." Maryse slightly chastised but it was clear she didn't like what Kaelie had done either.

"Poor girl my ass." Isabelle muttered, making sure her mother didn't hear.

"Thanks Iz." Clary said softly leaning toward her.

"No problem. Like I said she was annoying me." Isabelle shrugged when all the sudden the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray started playing. Isabelle noticed Adam pulling out his cell phone.

'_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded…' _"Hello?" Adam asked into the phone. "Really?" He questioned his brow furrowed in confusion. "But I thought…" He trailed off. "Takis." Everyone watched him curiously. "Great!" He smiled widely and shut his phone.

"Who was that?" Maia asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"No one." He answered a little too quickly. "Excuse me for my rudeness, it was an important call." As he said this his phone beeped loudly. He opened it, stared at the screen for a minute, typed something back, and then shut it quickly. "Excuse me for a moment." He stood from his seat and began walking towards the front of the restaurant. Everyone's eyes followed him.

"That was…weird." Isabelle broke the silence.

"Which part? That he has 'You Found Me' as a ringtone or that he was being a little sketchy with who he was talking to?" Jace asked with a hit of sarcasm. Maia glared at him and was about to speak up when a girlish squeal stopped her.

"ADAM!" A girl's voice shrieked. The whole table looked towards the front where Adam was. The girl had beautiful light brown skin, and long curly dark brown hair. She was about 5'3" and definitely in good physical shape. The only word to describe her was gorgeous. The girl ran and jumped into Adam's awaiting arms, a bright smile lighting up both of their faces. As Adam caught her he spun her around and she giggled like mad.

_What the hell?_ Isabelle thought shocked. Maia looked extremely pissed. So many thoughts were running through her mind, and she growled at the sight before her. Adam lightly placed the girl on the ground and she pecked him on the cheek. They talked quickly and then they both looked towards the table. The girl giggled again and whispered something in Adam's ear. It must have confused him because when he looked back at her he furrowed his brow. The girl quickly grabbed his hand and began towing him towards the table.

"Hello!" The girl said perkily when they reached the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Maia snapped at the girl, a low growl resonated in the back of her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought Adam would have mentioned me." The girl grinned and rested her hand on Adam's arm. Maia growled again, but this time the other girl growled back. "Try it, please, I beg you. I haven't had a good fight in a while." Everyone stared at them in shock and worry, and Maia started to stand preparing to fight. Maia was confident that she could take on the girl, but she was trying to figure how to attack.

"My pleasure!" Maia growled and lunged at the girl, her muscles tight and ready for the fight. The girl was prepared for Maia's attack. As Maia made contact the girl shifted her weight gaining leverage and threw Maia towards the floor.

"Oh come on! I thought you'd be better than this." The girl taunted with a smirk. Maia regained her footing and they began circling each other. Maia saw her opening and took it, the girl's eyes widened in surprise as Maia pinned her to the ground then landed a punch to her jaw. "Now this is more like it!" The girl said excitedly, Maia just growled in response.

"Evelyn don't –" But before Adam could finish the girl, Evelyn, pulled a move that no one at the table had ever seen before.

Maia landed on her back with a resounding thud, the air rushing out of her lungs. Luke growled from his seat, a member of his pack was being attacked and that angered him. Jocelyn put a hand on his arm to calm him.

_Shit,_ Adam thought as he heard Luke's growl. _The leader is pissed now, she's trying to get us both killed. _Evelyn pulled her arm back ready to throw a fierce punch. Maia closed her eyes readying herself for the hit when suddenly she felt the weight lifted off of her. When she opened her eyes she saw Adam on top of the girl on the other side of Maia.

Adam had tackled Evelyn to the ground. They both kept flipping each other, each one getting in good hits to the other. Everyone continued to watch with a mixture of amusement, shock, worry, and anger. They were amused and shocked that Evelyn put up such a good fight, but finally Adam managed to pin her.

"Stop it Evelyn!" Adam said through gritted teeth and she flinched underneath him. "Why!? Why did you have to do that? You have to ruin everything don't you? How the hell am I gonna fix this, Evelyn? Huh!? You just had to cause problems! You've been a problem all your life haven't you!? No wonder he did what he did! You know I love her, and you do this." Tears welled up in Evelyn's eyes with each word he yelled. Adam heard Maia gasp and his head snapped up to see her standing a few feet away from them.

"You…You love me?" Maia spluttered out in shock. Adam quickly jumped off of Evelyn and went to Maia. He grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Yes I do. I don't know if you…" He was saying when all the sudden Maia pulled her hands away and threw her arms around him. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Maia said when they broke apart.

"I'm sorry." They heard a soft voice say. They turned to see Evelyn getting up, wiping furiously at the tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again, "I'm going to go now." She turned to leave when Adam rushed over and grabbed her wrist.

"Sis –" Adam began but was cut off harshly by Evelyn.

"No, I just mess things up remember?" She said venomously, tears still pooling over her eyes. "I wasn't going to actually hit her Adam! I was just testing her. I needed to make sure she actually cares about you. I wouldn't have hit her. I'm not _him_." She whimpered and pulled away from his grasp.

"Sis?" A confused Maia questioned.

"Yea. Maia this is my sister Evelyn." He told her. She looked at them in confusion.

"Half sister. I look like my mom and he looks like his mom." Evelyn clarified. "Listen Maia, I'm sorry. I was just testing you. It's good to know that you care about my bro so much."

"It's alright. I'm sorry that I was about to rip your head off." Evelyn scoffed at her.

"Is that what people say now when they're getting their ass kicked?" Evelyn grinned then turned serious. "Just don't hurt my brother, okay?"

"I would never hurt your brother so you won't need to worry about that. Please don't go, pull up a chair and join us?" Maia asked her. Evelyn looked at Adam and he nodded.

"Alright." She agreed and the three of them headed to the table. Everyone was practically gaping at them. When Adam was about to introduce her Evelyn cut him off. "First I want to say I'm sorry for what just happened. I was just seeing how much your Maia actually cared for Adam over here. Very bad first impression, I know. Soooo…I would like to try it over." She told them then bounced away from the table. As soon as she was out of sight Adam's phone beeped. He looked at it and grinned.

"Excuse me everyone." He got up and walked the same way he did before.

"ADAM!" Evelyn squealed, throwing herself into his arms and giggling as he spun her around. Adam whispered an 'I'm sorry for what I said' to her as he hugged her tighter and she pecked him on the cheek. This time instead of growling Maia laughed. Everyone looked at her as if she grew three heads. Evelyn whispered in Adam's ear before dragging him over to the table.

"Hello everyone, I'm Evelyn…" She trailed off in a perky voice.

"My sister." Adam finished smiling a toothy grin.

"Half sister you oaf! You just confuse people if you don't explain." She smacked him on the arm. "I look like my mom and he looks like his mom. Thank god because our dad wasn't that handsome of a man." She joked and everyone visibly relaxed and laughed. "So you must be Maia. Right?" She questioned, keeping up the charade. Maia chuckled at her.

"Yes I am." Maia stood from her seat and hugged Evelyn. "Looks like you got a nasty bruise on your jaw, I hope the other girl's okay." Maia said jokingly.

"Ha! Some bitch punched me." Evelyn responded teasingly. "But she has to deal with my dumbass of a younger brother so we're even." She said with a wink. "By the way, you all can just call me Evie. Now your names are…?" She asked the table.

Evie went around the table shaking everyone's hands, even hugged some of them. When she was done she took a seat in between Adam and Simon. The food had arrived and Evie ordered for herself.

"That was more entertaining than any movie I've ever seen. I just needed some popcorn." Jace said. He knew as soon as he heard Evie's sarcasm that they'd butt heads, yet they'd get along as well.

"That's what I was totally going for…The entertainment factor." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"What was that move you pulled on Maia?" Clary asked, changing the subject. Evelyn looked at her brother and they grinned at each other before she answered.

"I can't go giving you my secrets." She told Clary. Clary looked like a kid whose lollipop was taken away. "But! _But_, I can teach you, Maia, and Isabelle my secret." She grinned at the three of them. "Obviously Isabelle will just have to watch but you girls can teach her later."

"Hey! Only the three of them?' Jace questioned trying not to look disappointed.

"Oh yea." Evelyn said as if she just remembered. She saw Jace perk up. "Maryse and Jocelyn, I can teach you both as well." Evelyn smiled as Jace's face fell.

"What!? What about us? Why just them?" He persisted.

"I like it when girls can kick ass. And when they can kick your asses," she pointed to the guys around the table, "They'll be thanking me." She told him proudly.

"Could you teach me?" Magnus spoke up. "You know magic can only get me so far." He told her.

"Yea and he's practically like a girl." Jace said, and Clary and Maryse both smacked him on the back of his head, Alec glared at him."OWW! Damn…I'm sorry! Sorry Magnus." He muttered the last part while rubbing the back of his head.

"Just because Jace is a jackass, yes Magnus I'll teach you. Then you can kick Jace's ass without magic." Evie winked at him and Magnus grinned largely.

"So where are you from?" Isabelle questioned Evelyn and then shoveled more food in her mouth, acting as if she hadn't eaten for days, well that's what it sort of felt like.

"I'm from Kansas. I haven't seen Adam in…what six, seven months?" Tears formed in her eyes and Adam nodded. "My dad left when I was three, Adam had apparently been born already. I didn't know what was going on, just that my daddy was gone. My mom found a new guy. He wasn't such a great step-dad." Evelyn spoke as if she were in a daze. Everyone at the table noticed Adam tense next to her. "He was a nasty drunk. I don't really know why he was the way he was. I remember the first beating my mom took from him… He came home, drunk of course; I was playing in the livingroom. He was so mad, I was five, and I had no clue why. He started yelling at me, and I, being five, started crying. He was getting madder and screaming at me to shut up, but I just cried harder. I remember him coming towards me and when he was about to hit me my mom caught his arm. He beat her in front of me that night. After the first few times she couldn't stop him from going after me." She closed her eyes and started crying.

Adam pulled her into a hug. "He killed her mother when she was ten, I was eight. I remember meeting her at the funeral; my dad dragged me to it. She looked so small and broken. Even though we had just met I knew she was my sister and needed to protect her." Adam hugged Evelyn closer to him. "That night I found out where she lived, we had been staying in a hotel close by, and I snuck out and walked to her house. When I got there I had heard something shatter inside, so I began to run. The front door was luckily open and I ran in." He choked out. "He had beaten her, her hair matted with blood and her lip was split. Bruises covered her body already. I was furious I went to hit him but I was only eight and he was a much better fighter then I was. He threw me across the room right when my dad showed up. He had followed me, and when he walked in the house and saw us he went postal. I crawled over to Evie and when I touched her she whimpered in pain. I vowed that I would never let anything happen like that to her again." Evelyn pulled away wiping at her eyes.

"Ever since that day Adam and I have been like two peas in a pod. I moved in with my dad, may Jacob rest in hell where he belongs, and have been causing trouble ever since." She finally gave him a smile then looked at the others.

"Wow." Isabelle let out in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Oh no don't be sorry. Really, I just wanted to tell you about myself." She smiled at Isabelle like she could trust her with all her secrets.

"Well thank you for sharing. Maybe…I think…I should share something with you as well." Isabelle thought it over and told Evelyn about Elias. Surprisingly Evelyn got up and hugged Isabelle.

"Girls must stick together, and when we find him I want a shot at him." Evelyn grinned.

"We?" Adam questioned from his seat.

"Yea I said WE you dope. I think I'll stick around here. There seems to be some great people in New York." She grinned at the table. "Plus there's not a lot going on in Kansas, and I miss my baby bro. I just need to talk to the leader around here." Luke coughed and gave her a slightly sheepish look.

"That would be me." Luke told her.

"Well shit, I just made an ass outta myself in front of the leader. Perfect." She said sarcastically, and Luke shook his head.

"Quite alright. We'd love for you to stick around." He told her in an authoritative tone.

"Thank you." Evelyn nodded to him. "Okay enough with this sad stuff. Let's eat and celebrate Isabelle having…?"

"A girl and a boy." Isabelle told he smiling then resumed eating.

"Damn, two in one." Evelyn said and everyone chuckled. The waitress came with her food and everyone resumed eating making small talk here and there.

After everyone was finished Isabelle wanted to take a walk, so Simon agreed to take a walk in the park with her while the others went back to the Institute.

As they walked in a comfortable silence Isabelle noticed Simon beginning to fidget. "Simon, what's wrong? You seem, I don't know, nervous." She questioned him. They both stopped walking, the sun beating on them through the bare trees and the wind rushing around them.

"I…Well…You see…" He was unsure of what to say. He sighed before continuing, "I have something really important to ask you, Isabelle." She looked at him and motioned for him to ask. "I love you Isabelle. From the moment I met you your beauty amazed me. Your strength and courage astounds me, and everything about you makes me want to have you forever. I know it'll be hard, but I need you to be mine. I want you to marry me." He told her, and she gasped as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "Will you marry me, Isabelle?" Tears began streaming down her face, and Simon became nervous she was going to say no.

"Yes." She finally said. "YES!" Simon quickly got off his knee and picked her up, careful not to harm the babies, and spun her around. Isabelle giggled much like Evelyn did while planting kisses on Simon's lips. He put her down but continued to hold her. "Good thing you have that vampire strength or else you wouldn't have been able to lift me." Isabelle laughed and wiped her face free of tears.

"I love you Isabelle soon to be Lewis." Simon grinned at her and pulled the ring from the box. Isabelle finally seeing it gasped. It was beautiful. It was a platinum band, the center diamond was in the shape of a heart and running down each side of the band was several smaller diamonds. "If you don't like it I can get you something different." Simon told her.

"Are you crazy!?" She pulled the ring away from him. "It's perfect! I love it." She said while inspecting the ring more closely. "What rune is this?" She asked when she saw the inscription.

"Ah so you noticed… It's the ruin for eternity. Clary made it." Simon responded as he took the ring and slowly slipped it on her finger, savoring the moment.

"It's beautiful." She said softly as she lifted her hand and looked at it.

"Not as beautiful as you." Simon said.

"Way to be cheesy." Isabelle giggled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "I can't wait to be your wife, and for you to be the father of my children?" She made that last part more of a question.

"I would like nothing more than to be married to you and help you raise these two children. I'm just sorry I can't give you more." He said sadly.

"No, no Simon. Don't be like that. I don't need more. I'm happy with what I have. It'll be hard with you being a vampire, but we can make things work, right?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to make it work." He told her in a strong, firm and determined voice.

"Well then you're going to be a daddy." Isabelle smiled at him. Everything was perfect at that moment, until a voice spoke from behind them.

"Ha! Not to my kids he won't!"

**A.N. Sorry for the wait. Hope I didn't disappoint. I have a lot of personal stuff going on now, but I'll do my best to update soon.**

**Thanks to all you readers and those of you who review! **

**Thank you to my wonderful Lil Sis! 3 Love you!!**

**Please vote on my poll on my profile.**

**And Finally...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**Evie: Krysy!!**

**Me: Evie!! *hugs each other***

**Evie: These people are awesome, even though you don't own them.**

**Me: Hahaha I know! Cassandra Clare did a kick ass job with them haha.**

**Evie: Yea, yea, yea. Well let the people read before they murder you for the cliffy!  
**

"_Ha! Not to my kids he won't!"_

"Elias." Isabelle whispered in a hushed voice.

"Aw, I'm hurt," Elias mocked hurt, putting his hand over his heart, "You don't remember me, the father of your children?"

"They aren't yours!" Isabelle growled. "They can't be, you're a warlock remember?" She copied his mocking tone.

"Do you really think that little of me, Isabelle? Do you not thing that I haven't heard rumors of your pregnancy? Or that I haven't been watching you? Did you really think I didn't choose you? That I didn't know I could get you pregnant?" Elias took pleasure in how Isabelle looked taken aback by what he said. He let out a evil laugh. "Isabelle, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. You would be able to handle giving birth to my child, but from what I have heard I should say children, right?"

"You…you chose me?" Isabelle took a step back right into Simon who was standing behind her. Simon hissed and moved in front of Isabelle.

"What do you want?" Simon hissed at Elias through his teeth. Elias chuckled darkly at him.

"And what business is it of yours daylighter?" Elias questioned but then decided to answer anyways, "I want my children, of course, and I'm sure Isabelle would like to know just how all this is possible." He grinned at her ignoring Simon.

"I…I know enough." Isabelle cupped her large belly protectively.

"Oh do you now? That's good, so you know what's happening with our children?" His voice made Isabelle cringe. "Isabelle, I suggest you come with me."

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Simon spat at him.

"And how are you going to stop me daylighter?" Elias chuckled. Simon took off towards Elias, anger rolling off him in waves, but just as fast as Simon moved Elias responded. Sparks flew from Elias's hands towards Simon. Isabelle heard a scream as the sparks hit Simon, throwing him back. She realized the scream was her own, but she couldn't seem to move. She just stood there as she watched Elias zap Simon again while he lay on the ground.

Something clicked inside her and she began moving towards Simon as quickly as she possibly could. "SIMON!" She yelled while making her way towards him. Simon didn't respond, just laid there motionless. She was almost to Simon when she saw more sparks flying towards him so she pushed herself faster. She to him just in time to be hit by the spell, and she closed her eyes expecting to feel pain.

When none came she opened her eyes to see a sort of light surrounding her. _It's beautiful,_ she thought. The light was all different colors and it surrounded her like a force field. She somehow knew it was coming from her, from her babies, protecting her. Isabelle noticed Elias standing there wide eyed, but he quickly snapped out of it and grinned at her. "Already my children have such power." He took a step closer, but stopped when he heard someone shout Isabelle's name. "I'll be back for them, and maybe you." She shuddered at his word. "Bye my darling Isabelle." And just as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

"ISABELLE!" She heard someone shout. She turned her head to see Jace and Clary running towards her, Jace with had a seraph blade in one hand while Clary had out her knives. The colorful light disappeared as they reached her. "What in the name of the Angel was that!? And who was that other guy!?" Jace questioned her, although he had a feeling he knew who the guy was.

"I…I don't really know, and Elias." Isabelle said softly. "We were…SIMON!" She turned to see Simon on the ground behind her. There was a whole in his chest, dark liquid poured out of his wound steadily.

Isabelle dropped to her knees besides Simon's body. "Simon?" Her voice was hushed. No response. "Oh Simon, please. No, no, no, no. Please answer me." She began to sob. Clary and Jace crouched down on the other side of Simon.

"Isabelle." Simon coughed.

"Oh thank the Angel!" Isabelle sobbed as she propped his head up in her lap. "You're gonna be alright." She told him as she caressed the top of his head, running her fingers gently through his hair. "Clary can fix you up, right Clary?" Her voice was almost begging as she looked at Clary.

"I…I don't know if I can." Tears began to stream down Clary's face. She was supposed to be able to make runes, so why did none come to mind when her best friend was dying in front of her. "I can't think of any!" Clary cried, Jace wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." She finally said in defeat as she cried harder.

"So…much…for…being…immortal." Simon managed out with a small humorless laugh before he began to cough again.

"NO! Don't you dare Simon!" Isabelle yelled at him. "You can't die on me I need you! I Need you, Simon please!" She Sobbed and brought her face down to his. "You need to be there at the end of the aisle and you need to be there when our children our born. Please Simon, please don't leave me!" She clutched onto his body tighter. Jace got up and went to call Magnus so he could try and heal Simon.

"I…l-love…you." He told her.

"Magnus is going to be here soon, please hold on." Isabelle begged. He was dying, right there, in her arms, and she couldn't help but feel as if she were dying herself. She suddenly felt the same feeling she had when the light was surrounding her. She felt this energy flood through her body and out of her.

"What…in the name…of the Angel!?" Jace questioned slowly. He wasn't freaked out by anything, but as he watched the gaping hole in Simon's chest slowly begin to close he was beyond freaked out.

Clary watched in astonishment as Simon's wound healed. Clary watched Isabelle, she looked almost as if she were glowing. _Okay, _Clary thought,_ we definitely need to do some more research on these babies._ Isabelle stared at Simon's wound in disbelief as I began to close. She had a feeling this was her children's doing which scared her slightly. Simon's wound finally finished closing and he moved slightly.

"Hungry." Simon's voice came out hoarse and straggled. His eyes were clenched shut as if he were trying to control himself. _Shit, of course he needs blood,_ Jace thought._ He lost so damn much. _

Isabelle picked up the blade about to cut herself so he could feed when a small hand gripped her arm to stop her. "Don't you dare Isabelle! You have two children inside of you that you need to worry about. You can't afford to lose blood." Clary told her more harshly than she intended.

"She's right Iz," Jace agreed. "I'll do it." But Clary had other ideas.

"No! I will! I dragged him into this world, I'll be damned if he dies on me now." Before Jace could protest Clary sliced her arm with her dagger. Red liquid seeped from her cut and she let it drop into Simon's mouth. Simon eyes remained closed as he drew Clary's arm to his mouth drinking in her warm blood. His eyes snapped open and looked at Clary. He knew he had to stop before he took too much blood so he released his grasp on her arm and watched as she sunk back into Jace's arms.

Jace immediately drew an _iratze_ on her arm and watched as her cut closed and color began to return to her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Simon told Clary with a sheepish look. "Did I hurt you?" He questioned, and she shook her head at him.

"You almost died and you're asking if _you _hurt _me_?" Clary let out a weak laugh since she was still recovering from losing blood. "Lewis, you are strange, but no you didn't hurt me." She smiled at him.

Simon looked at Isabelle who had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "I thought you…I thought you were going to leave me." Isabelle sobbed and Simon pulled her into his arms.

"But I'm not. Shhh baby, please calm down. It's not good for the babies." Isabelle's sobs slowed and finally stopped.

"Thanks Clary." Isabelle sniffled.

"Don't thank me. I can't live without the pain in the ass either." She smiled at Simon and Isabelle.

"Hey! I resent that." Simon winced as he moved. Isabelle noticing gave him a worried glance. "I'm fine just sore." She pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his chest. Suddenly Isabelle gasped and pulled away to look at him.

"Simon!"

Simon, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace stepped out of the portal and into the New York Institute. Isabelle spotted Church. "Hey Church, where is everyone?" Isabelle questioned. Church responded by lying down and exposing his stomach to her. " Simon can you please scratch his belly, I can barely touch my toes. I don't even know how I held you in the park like that." She asked him with a slight pout, and he nodded. "Damn demon cat." Isabelle muttered as Simon scratched Church's belly. "Are you happy now? Can you please show us where everyone is?" Simon stood up and Church turned and began walking.

They followed him to the library where he stopped and pawed at the door. "Thanks Church." Clary said. Church just turned and walked off.

"Evil cat." Isabelle mumbled.

"What did he ever do to you?" Clary asked curiously

"Nothing, he just ate my makeup." Isabelle huffed. "Whatever lets go." She threw the doors open to the Library.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!" Isabelle's friends and family screamed once she stepped through the door. Isabelle jumped as everyone screamed at her.

"Holy Shit!" Isabelle yelled as her hand flew to her chest, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Language Isabelle!" Maryse chastised. Everyone in the library took in their disheveled appearance and Simon's torn and bloody shirt. "What in the name of the Angel happened!?" Maryse questioned worriedly.

"We sorta have a problem," Isabelle began. Everyone looked at her to continue. "Simon…he has a heartbeat."

**A.N. Soo...there you go! Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to all those who read, and to those who review!**

**A special thanks to my beta, my lil sis! Love ya! 3**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile for what the babies' names should be! PLEASE!**

**AND...Review, review, REVIEW!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**Isabelle: Where the hell have you been! We like thought you died!**

**Me: Working...I'm so sorry! I've been so busy!**

**Isabelle: Okay, but you left your readers with that cliffy!**

**Me: *looks down* I know. But I'm postinf this chappy and working on the next!**

**Isabelle: Alright, let's just tell them you don't own us Cassandra Clare does, but you own Evelyn, Adam, Elias and Dr. Haley. And now you can't let them read!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**_Flashback_**

"Hey! I resent that." Simon winced as he moved. Isabelle noticing gave him a worried glance. "I'm fine just sore." She pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his chest. Suddenly Isabelle gasped and pulled away to look at him.

"Simon!"

"What?" Simon looked at Isabelle confused by her reaction.

"You…You have a h-heartbeat." She managed out, Simon looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Clary spoke up from behind them. Isabelle looked at Clary and Jace, shock and confusion clearly written on their faces.

"He has a heartbeat." Isabelle told them hesitantly.

"That's impossible Isabelle!" Jace exclaimed.

"You don't think I know that!" Isabelle snapped back. "I don't know how, but he has one. Listen for yourself." She offered and pulled away from Simon so that they could hear it too.

"Yay, I get to be even more of a freak." Simon muttered not wanting the others to hear, but he noticed the hurt that was displayed on Isabelle's face and knew she heard him. "Go ahead and listen away." He spoke louder while giving Isabelle a slight smile. Clary rested her head on his chest. A loud gasp escaped her lips and her hand flew to cover her mouth. Her head snapped up to look at Simon.

"What the..." Clary's words were muffled by her hand. Jace being curious moved so he could lean down and hear what the girls heard.

"Oh Jace, I always knew you wanted to be close to me." Simon joked at his proximity.

"If you didn't just have a hole in your chest I would kick your ass for even suggesting something like that." Jace said slightly angry, but not really because he knew Simon was just messing with him. His head briefly pressed against Simon's chest before it snapped up. "By the Angel! You, you have a heartbeat! That's impossible!"

"So I've heard, and apparently not." Simon grumbled in frustration. Isabelle placed a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"We need to go to the institute." Jace stated blandly. "We have to figure out what's up with little Jace and Jacinda, an –."

"First of all there is no way in any dimension or hell that I am naming my babies Jace or Jacinda. And second, Jacinda? Really? Where did you even come up with that?" Isabelle interrupted him.

"Will you two please stop. We need to go tell everyone about Simon and my niece and nephew." Clary broke in before they could continue, her voice was stern and they could tell she meant business. "Let's go, I'll create a portal, Jace help Izzy and Simon." She said with authority. Clary spun on her heel and walked off to create a portal while the rest followed.

**_End of Flashback_**

"I'm sorry," Maryse said to her daughter, "Did you just say that Simon has a heartbeat?" Shock was written on everyone's faces.

"Yea, I did." Simon gave Isabelle's hand a squeeze and she smiled up at him. When she looked back at her family and friends her expression became serious.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning?" Simon suggested to Isabelle and she nodded.

"Yea, you're right." She responded. She told them about how she and Simon began their walk in the park. The girls awed when she told everyone how Simon proposed.

"That's so cute!" Evelyn squealed happily. Isabelle's smile grew at the memory of Simon's proposal and she was sure she was glowing with happiness.  
She continued to tell them about their discussion of him being the father of her children and how Elias showed up. Growls erupted throughout the room and a hiss came from Simon. Isabelle felt Simon tense and she squeezed his hand to calm him.

"He's strong, powerful." Simon told them, looking away. He felt ashamed that he couldn't protect his family better. Isabelle took over and told them how he tried to fight Elias but failed. "I don't know much of what happened after I got knocked on my ass." Simon mumbled afterwards.

"How about we all sit down." Maryse finally said, sensing the tension in the room. Everyone took a seat and Isabelle continued telling them how she jumped in front of Simon without a thought, and about the sudden shield that had wrapped around her perfectly.

"I don't know how to describe it. It was a bunch of different colors. It was so beautiful." She told them as the memory appeared in her mind.

"But where did it come from?" Maia questioned aloud.

"The twins." Isabelle answered, pride in her voice. "I don't know how but it was them. They were protecting me. I felt it. Elias said, 'Already my children have such power.' Then he told me that he would be back for them and...and maybe me." Isabelle didn't realize when the tears started but they were flowing quickly down her cheeks.

"He won't get near you or them ever again!" Robert voice was cold and firm. Rage filled his features and Luke placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down while he was having trouble controlling his anger himself.

"Oh, Isabelle." Maryse stood up and went to her daughter, engulfing her in a hug. Her mother's consoling didn't seem to fully comfort her though, she was longing for someone else's arms. Simon met Isabelle's gaze and like that he understood her thoughts. He exchanged a quick look with Maryse and moved Isabelle into his arms, taking back her seat from before.

"Calm down, love, think about the babies." Simon whispered softly to Isabelle while gently rubbing soothing circles against her back. Her tears stopped and she hiccupped.

"When Jace and I got there Isabelle was surrounded by all these different colors, she's right it was beautiful, and there was a man who we didn't know, who turned out to be Elias, standing next to Izzy."

Clary decided to take over to allow Isabelle to calm down a bit. Clary told them how Simon had a hole in his chest and everyone gaped at him.

"Umm…guys? Would you mind, maybe…I don't know, not staring at me?" Simon requested feeling uneasy under their gazes. Isabelle had tightened her hold on him remembering how close she was to losing him, and he hugged her closer.

"Yo! People! Pay attention, there's more to the story." Clary exclaimed trying to pull the attention towards her and away from Isabelle's shaking form. Everyone turned their gaze towards her in anticipation of what she was going to say, and Isabelle was quite grateful for that.

"Okay, so Jace and I were walking in the park, you all know why, when we heard a scream. We took off running. As we rounded the corner we spotted Isabelle and Elias talking, but that wasn't what caught my eye." She closed her eyes as the memory flashed in her mind. "It was amazing. The light that surrounded her…it…it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She told them, her eyes still closed, a smile gracing her lips. Jace nodded vigorously in agreement.

She shook the memory away and continued to talk, "Anyways, when we finally made it to Isabelle Elias was gone. When we looked at Simon…" She stopped briefly trying to keep her composure. "When we looked at Simon…he was on the ground with a hole in his chest. We thought he was going to die, he should have been dead as we speak." Clary shot Simon a sorrow filled look, her emerald eyes began to glisten at the memory. Jace squeezed Clary's hand in support, and she squeezed back.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Everything happened so quickly. The light was back again. It was like it was flowing through Isabelle and into Simon. And quicker than you can say what the fu-"

"Clarissa, you better not finish that sentence." Jocelyn chastised her disapprovingly.

"Oops, sorry." Clary's cheeks turned crimson. "Umm, I meant faster than you can say by the Angel," She corrected, "the hole was gone."

"So, what you're saying is the babies healed him?" Robert asked in shock.

"That is exactly what she is saying," replied Jace calmly.

"Is that the end of the story?" Jocelyn questioned slowly. Her mind was still trying to process this crazy situation but one thing she was sure of was that she wanted Elias gone. Forever.

"Umm, no…there's more." Clary looked towards Simon asking silently for his permission. He nodded slightly and Clary turned her gaze back towards the others while Simon looked away. He felt ashamed about what she was going to tell them. "Well, after Simon was healed he was, uh, hungry, so I let him drink from me –"

"Which I was against." Jace butted in, clearly annoyed at what had happened. "I mean I already let him drink from me once –" Clary then punched him in the arm cutting off what he was saying. "Ow! What was that fo…oh." Clary gave him a look that said 'duh.'

"What! When was this!" Maryse suddenly demanded. Clary shot a glare at Jace that clearly said, _this is what I was trying to prevent_.

"On, uh, Valentine's ship." Jace informed them, keeping his voice calm and cool as if it wasn't important hoping that Maryse wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"So the reason Simon can walk in the sunlight –"

"Is because of Angel boy's blood." Magnus cut off Maryse and waved it off. "Now the question is was it the babies or Clary that made Simon's heart beat once again."

"Okay, I'd just like to say this family is extremely weird." Evie said suddenly. Adam shot her a pointed look. "I mean, no offense, but a warlock that can get someone pregnant, babies with powers, two shadowhunters with extra angel blood, a vamp that walks in sunlight and now has a _heartbeat_…it's weird."

"No offense taken since you are part of this pack too, pup." Luke told her.

Evie's eyes began to shimmer as water built in her eyes. She never really been part of a pack…a family. She only really ever had her brother and father and she didn't have them for very long. "I…me?" She was at a loss for words.

"Yea, you. You're part of us now." Maia told her with a smile. Adam had a huge grin on his face. He was happy with his new family.

"Well then," Evie sniffled and put on a serious face, "We need to do some research and figure out what's going on with my niece and nephew!" She got up quickly and made her way over to Isabelle then crouched down to the level of Isabelle's stomach. "Don't worry little ones Auntie Evie will figure things out!" She said to Isabelle's stomach.

Everyone chuckled at her as she bounced her way over towards the stacks of books. "Oh! By the way, I think we should keep the whole Simon has a heartbeat thing to ourselves. If people found out it has to do with the blonde boy wonder over there and sweet Clarybelle, well their blood would be one hot commodity." Evie stated before heading towards the stacks again.

Jace glared at Evelyn for the nickname while Clary laughed at the hyper girl.

"The blonde…boy…wonder!" Simon managed between laughs. " Adam, your sister is a pure genius!"

"Shut up…whatever you are!" Jace retaliated.

"Wow dude, that was lame." Adam commented at Jace's comeback. Jace shot him a annoyed glare. "And thanks she gets it from me." He said smugly.

"I was born first you dope! You got it from me!" Evelyn shouted from some corner of the library.

"Guys!" Maryse's voice rang out, "Focus!"

"Sorry." The boys said in unison followed by Evie's that sounded more distant.

"So…what are we gonna do?" Isabelle questioned softly.

"I'm afraid Evie is right. We can't let word about Simon get out, it's a risk to Jace and Clary, not to mention the babies." Robert responded. "I'm sorry but we'll need to do some tests, Simon." Simon nodded an okay. "We need to do research and we need figure out what we're gonna do about Elias."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement when they heard a loud crash followed by a shriek and some cursing. "I'm okay!" Evie shouted. "It's all good! Just…uh…rearranging some stuff." Evie shouted again. Everyone began laughing. "Well!"

"Well what!" Adam asked while still laughing.  
"Well, aren't you going to get off your lazy butts and help do some research!" She yelled in a huff. She sounded as if she was holding something heavy. Jace opened his mouth to respond when they heard another bang and Evie screech, "OH SHIT!"

"Let's go help her before she destroys this place and kills herself in the process." Adam said as he stood and headed in the direction of his darling wild sister.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even throw it that hard!" Evie yelled defensively as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"It was an encyclopedia!" Jace screamed back while clutching his head where a large bump was beginning to form.

This has been how the week has been going. Everyone searching the library or the internet for something to help on their situation, while Jace and Evelyn bickered loudly.

"You're supposed to be the badass shadowhunter! You should have ducked or blocked it!"

"You shouldn't have thrown it!" Jace accused angrily.

"You shouldn't have called me a ditz!"

"You shouldn't have –"

"Will you two _please_ shut your traps!" Magnus shouted at them, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I swear you are worse than two bickering siblings."

"No, Adam and I don't bicker." Evie stated. "I love him too much!" She said happily and grinned brightly at him.

"Still, you two need to quit it." Magnus told her.

"But he started it! He was being a jerk!" Evie protested.

"No, I wasn't!" Jace shouted.

"Yea, you were. Don't be mad because I'm better than you." Evie teased.

"Whatever you say, you stupid mutt." Jace muttered angrily. He didn't mean the words as they were coming out of his mouth, he was just angry. He thought he said it low enough for no one to hear, but they did.

"I'm not stupid." Angry tears filled Evie's eyes. "I may be a mutt but you, Jace, you are nothing. Not even worth the gum on the bottom of my shoe." Evie said in a deathly calm voice. "I found something. I'll let you know what it is when I get back. I suddenly need to get some fresh air." And with that Evelyn stormed out of the library.

"What the hell is your problem Jace!" Adam was in Jace's face screaming at him, anger passing through his features. "She was just messing with you, you jackass." Adam yelled then started walking away. "I'm gonna give her some time, but I'm gonna go to the training room. I need to let off some steam." Maia got up and followed him without a word. Everyone was looking at Jace disapprovingly.

"I'm gonna go after her." Jace said in a soft voice after a hesitation.

"I don't think –" Clary argued uncertainly.

"No. I need to go talk to her. I didn't mean what I said and I need to apologize." He said as he got up and walked out the door.

"Did he just say he was going to…apologize?" Simon asked to no one in particular, shock written all over his face. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder."

Jace walked down the street towards the park. He wasn't really sure where to look for Evelyn but he figured the best place to start was the park since that was a serene place. He was walking aimlessly around, thinking about what he was going to say when he saw her.

Walking down a path in the park something caught Jace's eye. It was a dark brown wolf fighting a ravenor demon. He wasn't certain if it was Evelyn or not but he was not going to sit and watch whoever it was get attacked violently.

He approached the pair quietly. If it was Evie she was definitely holding her own in the fight. Well she was holding her own until the ravenor got its claws in her. The wolf yelped and took a swipe at the demon but missed. Jace looked closer and noticed the wolf resembled Evie. _It hass to be her,_ Jace thought. That's when he noticed a second demon approaching catching Evie by surprise and burying its claws in her.

"No!" Jace ran swiftly towards them and took one demon down quickly as Evie tried finishing off the other. Jace turned toward the wolf as he heard it whimper. The other demon clearly was winning until Jace came in and took it down. "Evelyn?" Jace spoke softly to the wolf.

It whimpered and began to change back to its human form. "Turn." Jace heard a voice croak, and he obliged. "Kay." Jace turned back to see Evie on the ground. "Clothes." Her horse voice said. She wanted to make sure she was decent before Jace saw her.

Jace went to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Thanks." She managed out, the ravenor really did some bad damage.

"You're family, I care about you. No thanks needed." There was a silence between them. "I'm sorry." Jace murmured. Evie moved her head slightly from his shoulder to look at him. "I went too far. I didn't mean what I said. You're like a sister to me." Evelyn smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry too. Can I sleep?" Evie said as her eyelids slowly dropped and Jace slightly shook her awake.

"No!" He said slightly frantic. "I'm gonna get you to the institute in no time and we're gonna get you all fixed up. Plus Adam will kill me if you're not okay." He said quickening his pace. She chuckled at him but it sounded harsh and empty.

"Jace?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're a great brother." She said before giving into the darkness.

**A.N. I love/hate this chapter lol. Anyways I've been so busy it's not even funny, and I'm so sorry for those of you who enjoy my story for taking so damn long to update! I hope I didn't dissapoint.**

**A huge thanks to my favorite Beta...My Lil Sis! 3 Without her advice and input my story wouldn't be the same!**

**A thanks to those of you who read and comment! Each comment makes me super happy! Thank you! Please keep on reviewing!**

**3 Krysy**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **

**Evie (Evelyn): OH MY GOD!**

**Me: What! What's wrong! *looks around frantically***

**Evie: YOU'RE ALIVE! *Bear hugs me***

**Me: Uh, yea...sorry about that...**

**Evie: Well Cassandra Clare owns the others, but not me or Adam so we had to wait for you!**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry.**

**Evie: It's okay.**

**Me: I need to tell the readers that your name is Evelyn and your nickname is Evie.**

**Evie: I thought you mentioned that before?**

**Me: Well, I'm doing it again.**

**Evie: Now that you have will you let them read?**

**Me: Yea they can read now. Enjoy.**

"Help!" Jace shouted as he ran out of the elevator with a limp Evie in his arms.

"Someone! Magnus! Help!" He yelled frantically. The girl in his arms looked so broken and fragile; he wanted nothing more for her to be okay.

Everyone rounded the corner towards Jace's frantic cries. Adam was the first to spot him. His eyes landed on his battered sister and he quickened his pace.

"What the fuck did you do!" Adam shouted at Jace and he flinched.

"When I found her she was fighting a demon. I was going to help her when a second demon ambushed her." He looked down at the girl in his arms sadly.

Her breaths were shallow and few. "I know it's my fault. She wouldn't have been out there if we didn't fight." Adam reached to take Evie out of Jace's arms angrily but Jace only tightened his grip on her and pulled away.

"Jace, give her to me." Magnus reached out towards him impatiently. "You have to let me help her."

Jace nodded and handed her over, gently placing Evelyn in Magnus' arms. Evelyn didn't make a sound as she was being moved and jostled from one person to another. She was just limp, lifeless.

Magnus turned and stormed off towards the infirmary, the adults and Alec trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Jace's voice was hoarse and hushed.

Adam just shook his head before entwining his fingers with Maia and heading towards his broken sister.

"Jace?" Jace looked at Isabelle who was standing with Simon and Clary.

"It wasn't your fault." She tried to soothe him but he felt no different.

"How would you know?" He snapped, but instantly regretted his harshness when he saw the look on Isabelle's face.

Tears had welled in her eyes threatening to spill and hurt washed over all her features. Sniffling quickly Isabelle jutted out her jaw in a look of defiance, her hurt turning into anger.

"You can go to hell, Jace. Just do me a favor and don't bring Clary down with you." She sneered and took off towards the others in long strides. The words hit Jace like a ton of bricks. He knew he deserved her anger, but the words stung all the same.

"You know you're an ass, right?" Simon shook his head in exasperation as he stared Jace down.

"Yea, add it to the list, daylighter." Jace replied sullenly before Simon went after Isabelle without another sound.

Jace looked up to see the one person left standing with him, Clary. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail but some of her curly red strands were escaping. She had her arms crossed below her chest as if she was holding herself together. She stared at Jace with a weird expression he didn't understand.

Of course she would stay with him, she loves him, but Jace had nothing to give her at the moment. No warmth, no happiness, no kindness.

"Just go, Clary." He muttered and turned to leave with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Right, run away Jace." Jace turned towards her surprised by the anger in her voice. He wasn't sure but he thought he also saw a bit of jealousy in her eyes.

"I'm not running away." He told her indignantly, his old self pushing out. He squared his shoulders to look more confident and strong but Clary didn't buy it. She snorted.

"Sure, Jace. Push me away, leave, don't confront the situation. That, Jace, is called running away." She snapped angrily then turned and walked away from him.

"Clary!" He shouted after her, suddenly wanting to explain himself and make the anger in her voice disappear, but she just kept walking.

When she was no longer in sight he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"Why am I such an ass?"

****PAGE BREAK BECAUSE FANFIC DOESN'T LIKE TO PUT MINE IN** **

Jace paced back and forth in front of Evelyn's bed where she lay motionless in a white night gown. Maia and Isabelle had removed her bloody and tattered clothing to be burned. It had been a whole day since Magnus had healed her but she still hadn't woken up. Jace had waited until everyone left the room before he went to see her, and he hadn't left since. He felt like it was all his fault she was there.

"Why won't you wake up!" He suddenly yelled at her sleeping form in frustration.

The rise and fall of her chest was even reassuring him that she was okay, still alive. Her curly brown hair cascaded down the bright white pillow falling just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was pressed into a flat line as if she had heard something unpleasant. Her skin that was once covered in bruises and blood from the attack were now gone and replaced by her tan, flawless skin.

"Are you punishing me? Is that it?" Jace questioned aloud as he leaned on the end edge of her bed. He let his head hang at the lack of her answer.

"No response?" A small voice spoke which made Jace jump and whirl around towards the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Clary spoke again, moving toward him cautiously as if she didn't know how to approach him. She had the same expression on as before but this time the anger had slightly melted away replaced by uncertainty.

"It's okay. It's not like there's much conversation going on here." He stated looking up at Evelyn.

"Do you love her?" Clary blurted out suddenly without even thinking. She had wanted to ask him that later but the anxiety was too much for her.

"What?" Jace's head snapped to look at her in total surprise. Confusion was written on his face.

Clary sighed before answering, "I saw the way you acted when you brought her in. The way you held her. The way you looked at her. The way you looked, period. Now answer the question, do you love her?"Her voice cracked at the end and she stared at Evelyn's bed, not wanting to meet his eyes although she did sneak a few glances.

Jace stood there in thought. _Shit, he has to think about it…not good._Clary thought sadly, her heart slowly tightening.

"Yes…" Jace finally stated slowly.

Clary's body stiffened and her heart sank altogether. _He loves her,_ she thought. _You knew this, you saw it, so why are you shocked?_ The voice inside her head questioned harshly. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she held them back forcefully. She suddenly felt the need to get out of that room. Away from Jace, away from everyone.

She turned quickly trying to flee the room, but two warm hands gripped onto her arms holding her in place. At this she felt an electric sensation run through her as her mind instantly knew who it was.

"Let me go, Jace." She spat her words venomously without looking back at him. She stared at the witchlight in the room which helped the tears dissolve.

"No, Clary, I won't. Not until you let me finish what I was saying." He gripped her tighter and she waited for him to continue.

"Yes I love her…as a _sister._ Clary, you are the only one who could take my breath away with a single smile. The only one who can make me feel as if an electric current is running through me with just one touch. You are the only one that has my heart. You are my one and only." He told her with so much sincerity that her heart swelled and tears sprung to her eyes again but this time it was from relief and joy.

"Clary, I love you like I love no one else." As he spoke those final words Clary had tears streaming down her face. Jace used his thumb to brush them, gently, away.

"I'm sorry, I just thought –" She began when Jace interrupted.

"It's okay. It's my fault. You were right, I was running away. I'm sorry." He apologized softly, staring into her emerald green eyes that he loved before gripping her in a soft but fierce embrace.

"Did you just say I was right?" She teased with a small laugh.

"It's a onetime thing so soak it up while you can." He smirked at her when they parted.

"I love you, Jace." She said seriously, all traces of humor disappearing from her expression as she spoke those words.

"I love you too, Clary." He replied softly and leaned down to her, their lips barely touching. She felt his hot breath on her skin, and it sent a wave of desire through her.

Their lips immediately found each other's, moving together in a rhythm only they knew. It was perfect in every sense of the word.

Jace's fingers gripped Clary's waist pulling her flush against him; her tiny frame molding perfectly to his. Clary's hands, on their own accord, made their way in to Jace's golden locks, gripping a handful as she pulled his face closer to deepen the kiss.

Jace moaned as Clary traced his lower lip with her tongue, demanding entrance. Eagerly he opened his mouth, granting permission. Their tongues collided and began a passionate dance. Clary let out a moan similar to Jace's previous one as pleasure coursed through her. A familiar voice spoke startling them and they immediately broke apart.

"Could you two, like, not do that in front of me! I just woke up and I do _not_ want to see that. UGH! Now that image is in my head!...I think I'm gonna be sick!"

****PAGE BREAK ONCE AGAIN****

"Evelyn!" Adam practically squealed as he launched himself at her, gripping her in a tight hug.

"Yo, bro! Easy on the merchandise, I'm still sore!" Evelyn told him jokingly, wincing at his contact.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again!" He growled out seriously.

"Sorry." She said softly, her smile disappearing from her face.

"Hey, she didn't do it on purpose so back off." Jace defended her brotherly. Evelyn couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Whoa, back up. When the hell did you two become close?" Adam questioned suspiciously and he continued to look at Jace in an annoyed and slightly angry manner.

"When he finally realized I was awesome and, like, always right." Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother and pushed her hair back playfully.

"No, I do believe it was when I saved your ass." Jace smirked at her.

"Yea, by the way, what the hell took you so long!" She chucked a pillow at him catching him off guard, and hitting in the side of the face.

"Hey! Watch the face!" Jace exclaimed, swatting the pillow away.

"At least it was just a pillow." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh thank God! They're normal again." Adam sighed in over exaggerated relief causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh shut up, little brother. Just because I'm in this bed doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Evelyn snapped at him.

"I think it does, sis." He smirked at her.

Faster than Adam could process her movements, Evelyn was out of bed and pinning him to the ground. Everyone stared at her in shock, especially Adam. His breaths were slightly ragged from having the wind knocked out of him. His smirk was gone and his mouth was now gaped open.

"I told you little brother, don't. Mess with me." This time a smirk graced her lips. She hefted herself off him and got back into bed, a groan escaping her lips as her aching muscles protested.

"Damn it. Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Evelyn whined. "Anyways, close your mouths people because we have some business to discuss." Everyone seemed to snap out of their shock and Adam picked himself up off the floor.

"What business?" Isabelle spoke up from Simon's side.

"Before I left the library I told you all I found something, remember?" Evelyn questioned, trying to make them recall the previous conversation.

"Yea…" Maia trailed off for Evelyn to continue.

"Well, I need to show you what I found." She told them as if it was the most obvious thing.

Turning her gaze to Adam she spoke to him, "Bro, go to the library and find a brown leather bound book. It looks worn and old and has no title on the cover, but there is a buckle latch on the front. It should be in the pile that I was reading from."

"Why do I have to go get it!" He groaned, "Why can't you send Jace or Alec or Magnus, or Simon even."

"Hey, no need to bring me into this." Simon said throwing up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Yea wolf-boy. Don't bring us into this." Jace smirked as he held onto Clary's small hand.

"Because bro, Jace saved me in the attack, Magnus saved my life, Alec is just too innocent, and Simon…well he's got enough going on with his beating heart. So brother dearest, suck it up and do it." She explained and waved him off.

"Fine." He mumbled before turning and walking out of the room

"LOVE YOU!" Evelyn yelled after him then leaned back on the pillows with a large grin plastered on her face.

"You are truly evil." Jace laughed at her.

"Watch and learn, watch and learn."

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait but I had work, now I have school so I've been busy. I'll do my best to get my chapters sooner but no promises. Actually gotta run to class now. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Thank you to my beta! My lil sis! She's amazing and helps make my story so much better.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the advice! Please review some more!**

**~Krysy**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**Adam: Holy...is that really you? O.O**

**Me: Shut up! I've been busy.**

**Adam: O.O**

**Me: Stop looking at me like that! I may not own most of these characters, Cassandra Clare does, but I do own you! You know what that means...**

**Adam: *Gapes at me* You wouldn't! You love me to much! XD**

**Me:Ugh, just shut up and let the people read!**

**Adam:*Whispers* Seeeee! She loves me! XD**

Everyone was waiting in the infirmary for Adam to return with the book. Chairs were clustered around Evelyn's bed which she was currently sitting on. To Evelyn's right were Isabelle and Simon, holding hands. You could tell Isabelle was tired and slightly worn out from the events that were occurring in her life. Her head rested on Simon's shoulder and he gently laid a kiss on the top of her head in a gesture of love and comfort.

Next to them sat Maia. She looked equally tired as everyone else in the room. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair as she waited for Adam with the rest of them. She was turned sideways in her chair, resting her feet in the vacant chair that awaited her lover.

Then there was Alec and Magnus. They were deep in conversation with each other, heads bowed near each other. It was quite cute to watch as Magnus would get a twinkle in his eye at something Alec would say, or how Alec would truly smile at the way Magnus would seem excited about something. The love between them radiated off them like the sun emits UV rays.

The adults sat at the foot of Evelyn's bed, grouped together, having their own conversation. Each couple was holding their partner's hand, their fingers fitting perfectly together as if they were made for each other. Robert had a crease in his forehead as if he was confused or worried, Evelyn noted that this was a look that he held often these days. Maryse looked equally confused but as soon as Evelyn saw the confusion, it was gone. Jocelyn chewed on her bottom lip, something most people do out of nervousness, and Luke looked a mix of angry and worried. Why he was angry she didn't know, but she did see him look at her once and a while, but each time he saw her looking he'd send her what she assumed was a reassuring smile.

"He's not angry at you." Clary broke Evelyn out of her thoughts.

Clary sat with Jace on her left side. Their hands were entwined and Clary, much like Isabelle, had her head resting on Jace's shoulder. They looked comfortable and completely in love.

"What? I didn't think-"

"Yea you did." Jace chuckled.

"He's angry that we almost lost you, and that no one seems to have any information on the demons that attacked you." Clary told her carefully.

"Oh." Evelyn responded lamely.

At that moment, the door to the infirmary opened with a loud bang as Adam strode in looking unhappy. A big leather bound book was safely tucked under his right arm. He made a bee line for Evelyn's bed.

"Here." Adam said with a scowl as he handed the thick leather book to his sister.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before grabbing his arm, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I sent you because you're the best and I trust you the most." She told him, making his scowl turn into a small smile.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." They smiled at each other. "Now show us what you found." He said before taking his seat by Maia.

Evelyn obliged, opening the book. The latch made a 'click' sound as it released, allowing Evelyn to turn the heavy cover. The pages were a dingy light brown and creased thoroughly from the years of use. She flipped through the pages gently, as if the book would disintegrate in her hands, yet quickly. She let out an 'Aha!' when she reached what she was looking for. Silently she beckoned Isabelle over with her head, and handed it to her.  
Isabelle took a seat, staring at the neat cursive handwriting that was before her on the page.

**_The Magic Angels_**

**_Two will be born of Angel blood and Magic, the first of their kind they shall be. Not conceived by love, but surrounded by it. Our future they hold, I have seen._**

**_Their powers are wanted by many, evil will try to draw them near, so protect them with all you have in you, because the Angels have made it clear._**

**_If the two little Angels are swayed, and turned away from the light. The gates of hell they shall open, and they'll lead the grandest of fights._**

**_I have been shown this by the Angels themselves. If you are reading this and know of these Magic Angels then you must protect them at all costs. They will be born when the moon is covered in shadow and the earth in darkness, for they will be the new light._**

**_May the Angels watch over you,_**

**_The Seer_**

By the time Isabelle had finished reading it aloud there were tears streaming down her face. This person, the Seer, had a vision of her children, and it wasn't all good.

"What the hell does that mean!" Adam suddenly exclaimed, jumping up to his feet.

"Really? Sometimes I wonder how we're related." Evelyn shook her head in exasperation.

"It's simple really. It's about our niece and nephew. Born of Angel blood and Magic? Hello, Isabelle is a shadowhunter and Elias is a warlock." Evelyn paused before she continued, "They're going to be powerful… we already know that though. Look at what happened in the park. Evil, any type including Elias, will try and turn them evil for their powers. And if we don't protect them from that evil…"

"We're screwed." Isabelle finished as she wiped tears from her eyes and Simon put his arm around her.

"They're going to be born on an eclipse." Clary said suddenly, the answer clicking in her mind.

"What?" Jace looked at her confused. A deep blush rose to Clary's cheeks as everyone stared at her.

"The moon is covered by shadow and the earth by darkness. An eclipse. A lunar eclipse to be exact. When the sun's rays cast a shadow on the moon, down here on earth it's relatively darker. So the twins will be born at night on a lunar eclipse." She explained.

"I always said you were the smart one, Fray." Simon grinned at her and she smiled.

"Do you think that Elias knows about this?" Isabelle questioned quietly.

"It could be possible, but this seems to be one of a kind so I really don't see how. Unless there are others that have been shown the same thing as the Seer." Magnus answered honestly.

"I wonder if this Seer is still alive." Robert thought aloud, a look of wonder passed over his features.

"I don't know. I mean look at this book, if they're still alive then they're mighty old." Alec said as he examined the book.

"Alec's right, but maybe…Magnus do you think you could use the book to do a tracking spell?" Luke inquired.

"I can try, but I don't see how finding this person will help us."

"Well, I was thinking if she or he could see this, then maybe they could help us figure out what's coming." Luke told them.

"No. I don't think so. I mean the Seer saw these visions because it was shown by the Angels. I don't think the Seer can see something that isn't shown." Evelyn thought aloud.

"Hey look, there's something about the battle with Valentine." Adam suddenly said as he looked through the pages of the book. Everyone turned their gaze to him when suddenly he burst out laughing.

"I-I think this is talking about Jace and Clary." He sputtered out between laughs.

"Let me see that." Jace demanded as he went over and plucked the book out of Adam's hands.

_**I have foreseen a battle in which Shadowhunters and Downworlders will fight side by side against one man and his demon army. The war will be bloody, and those who fight will feel as if they were fighting for days.**_

_**Two will defeat this evil man. They are divine and born with an extra father, an Angel. This Angel had not given his blood willingly, but he knew of their destiny nonetheless. His blood makes them special.**_

_**One of the two is a girl. Her spirit is as fiery as the hair that frames her delicate face. She is kind, shy by certain means, but strong willed. She possesses beauty that many sometimes dismiss, some may not even notice it, but one will always see her beauty; he is the other of the two.**_

_**The boy with a golden appearance and a scarred heart. He hides behind his words, not allowing anyone to see who he truly is. Many long for his looks, whether it is a woman's longing or a male's jealousy. He has suffered a painful past and will refuse to believe in love…until the girl finds him and she heals him.**_

_**Until they learn the truth of who they truly are their love is thought forbidden. They complete each other. Two pieces of a grand design, they are. Their love will save them…and us.**_

_**~The Seer**_

"Dude, the Seer even knows you have an attitude problem." Adam laughed and Maia let out a small chuckle beside him.

"Shut up! You're just jealous about my good looks!" Jace smirked then looked at Clary.

"So you healed me, huh?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Heat flooded Clary's cheeks and a small smile graced her lips.

"I guess I did." She spoke softly.

"You know I love you, right?" He told her quietly, taking her hand.

"Everyone knows. I saw you two professing your love before. Please don't do it again, at least not in front of me." Evelyn cut in, shuddering.

"I love you too, Jace." Clary stretched up and pecked Jace on the lips.

"Wait a minute here. What the hell do you mean by professing their love?" Jocelyn glared at Jace and Luke joined in.

"Yea, I'd like to know the answer to that too." Maryse agreed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not like we don't know how babies are made –" Jace began to answer but was cut off by Clary elbowing him hard.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his ribs.

"You are so not helping." Clary glowered at him.

"Whoa!" Evelyn decided to break into the conversation frantically.

"They were just kissing, granted it was a crazy passionate kiss, but _just_ kissing. If I saw anything else I think I would have killed myself, or even rip my eyeballs out, either option sounds good." Evelyn rambled.

Clary sighed at Evelyn's response, but her mother's face still said 'this conversation is not over.'

"How about we get back to saving my niece and nephew? Alec snapped, pointing to the book.

"Sorry." Everyone muttered in unison.

"Okay, I think Isabelle should have a home birth." Alec told them. Isabelle looked as if she were going to protest but Alec stopped her. "Is, you're safest here and you know it. Whoever wishes to train can become your midwives –"

"Or husbands!" Adam proclaimed, cutting Alec off which caused everyone to chuckle.

"How about Maryse, Jocelyn, Maia, Clary and I train for that?" Evelyn suggested when she saw Isabelle's face.

"Yea, okay." Isabelle finally caved. "Whatever keeps my babies safe, but I want to keep up my check-ups with Dr. Haley until the babies are born." Isabelle's tone said that was final.

"Okay, so what now?" Maia questioned skeptically.

"We keep doing what we were. We'll keep an eye on Simon, make sure Isabelle stays safe, and we perfect our plan." Magnus answered as if it was obvious.

"OHMYGOD!" Adam suddenly shouted causing several people to jump and everyone to look at him.

"What?" Maia questioned quickly, slightly panicked.

"You guys are gonna see Izzy's downstairs!" Adam stated before bursting out laughing. Isabelle's face turned crimson with embarrassment as Adam continued to laugh and several of the guys hid their chuckles.

Adam's laugh got cut off when a pillow hit him square in the face. He jerked back in his seat with a loud 'oof' sound.

"Shut up you moron. Really, how are we related?" Evelyn complained throwing herself back into the bed dramatically.

"Sorry." He mumbled to Isabelle who gave him a slight nod. Shaking her head, Evelyn turned to Magnus.

"Can I get out of here now?" She asked with a pout, clearly uncomfortable on the rough bed.

"Don't see why not. Just make sure you get enough rest and don't strain yourself." Magnus told her seriously.

"Okie dokie Doc." Evelyn joked, smiling.

"Girls, help me to my room please? We've got some work to do." Evelyn then requested.

The girls nodded before Clary and Maia helped Evelyn out of her bed.

"What work?" Adam inquired, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"My God my brother's a retard." Evelyn mumbled softly to the girls before speaking louder, "Learning how to castrate a male." She deadpanned darkly. All the males in the room paled while the girls chuckled.

"You...We…I…" Adam stuttered scared.

"You need to shut up and we," Evelyn said pointing to the girls and herself, "Need to figure out how to become midwives. Plus I need a drink. A whiskey sour sounds about right." She finished.

"Why don't you guys figure out how to protect the institute further." Clary made it a statement more than a question or suggestion.

The guys nodded their heads, and the girls exited the infirmary.

"Let's learn how to deliver some babies!" Evelyn proclaimed happily while the rest of the girls laughed and made their way to Evelyn's room.

**A.N. Hope you all like it! Sorry for the wait. I also have a new Twilight fanfic, check it out!**

**Please review! Thank you to those who have already! **

**A special thanks to my lil sis! She betas my stories and is an amazing writer! Check out her stuff, RosetwilighterDP. 3**


End file.
